<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berry Stains &amp; Coffee Grounds by HardStansOnly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248612">Berry Stains &amp; Coffee Grounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly'>HardStansOnly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capricious Creatures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Banter, Consequences and repercussions, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fae &amp; Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funerary Rites, Hurt/Comfort, Love and Duty, M/M, Magic rites, Magical kidnapping, Mildly Graphic Sex, Minor OC Death, Modern Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, OCs for plot - Freeform, Pining, References to Depression, Selkie jb, Unrealistic drinking unless you're S and shots dont phase you, Urban Magic, Witches and Bitches, ace bamjae, banshee jinyoung, binding magics, dryad bambam, forced family, green witch youngjae, hedgewitch yugyeom, it is known, jackson is in town 5 minutes and already losing gay chicken, jackson is still losing gay chicken, jackson is the best friend we all deserve, laws of magic, magic claims, magic ties, shapeshifter youngjae, small towns are quirky and haunted, tags and warning to change with fic, the inconvenient side of power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the little coastal town that no one remembers the name of the Kims have kept the balance of magic and peace for generations. Now there are pieces moving and the carefully maintained lines are beginning to blur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capricious Creatures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cracks in the Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after 15 rewrites and 6 months of coming to terms with having to restructure the chapter style for this installment i can finally post this x-x thanks to k and rae for listening to me scream about this for almost a year - s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Park gae: So I'm down a roommate as of the end of the month. That's fun.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: Jaehyo moving out with his boyfriends?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Park gae: Yeah. I'm happy for him but now I've got rent for 2</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: So what you're saying is you have an empty room?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Park gae: Yeah. I told him not to worry about moving. He was spending most of the time with his partners anyway. Didn't seem fair</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: my lease is up at the end of the month. I've been itching to move anyway</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Park gae: Jackson you cannot just move half a country away</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: I've moved a whole country before.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: Besides it'll be fun and if at the yearly re-up if you want me gone I'll find a homely hick boy to settle down with</i>
</p>
<p>To be honest Jackson wasn't sure what to expect of the little coastal town when he arrived. Maybe a smattering of shabby huts, grumpy old people and the perpetual smell of fish. What he got was a flourishing town right out of a Hallmark movie. The houses, even by the coast, were sturdy built but nice to look at. The downtown area a mix of old tradition and modern buildings, including a market that ran from sun up to sun down. The wooden stalls filled with food and flowers and shiny bits of jewelry. Jackson wasn’t sure where Jinyoung had heard about this place but it was as if the town had been made specifically for his best friend.</p>
<p>Well, minus the fish smell.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Jackson blinked up from where he stood, phone in hand waiting for Jinyoung to answer. Most of his life was on a moving truck that would arrive the following day so all he had was a backpack stuffed with essentials. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.”</p>
<p>Cranking up his charm Jackson answered, "Jackson." He smiled up at the devastatingly pretty boy. Leaned up against the market stall full of trinkets and herbs the boy watched him with a look that was a clear appraisal. Well, if he insisted far be it from Jackson to deny him. "What's your name beautiful?" A small blush threatened to bloom but died on the boy’s cheeks. </p>
<p>A tilt of the head was followed by a quiet, "Yugyeom." The heavy brown eyes framed in long eyelashes were painted with eyeliner. Pretty lips and the cutest eye mole that Jackson had ever seen. Maybe he’d settle down with a not so homely hick boy if things ended up not panning out.</p>
<p>Wait. The name triggered Jackson’s brain, recognition delayed from being distracted by how cute the boy was. Market. Old timey stall. <i>Yugyeom.</i></p>
<p>"Oh. Jinyoung is so fucked." Jackson blurted out, making Yugyeom laugh brightly, long ringed fingers covering his mouth. "Oh god you're cute, and that laugh. H-"</p>
<p>"You finish that sentence, it'll look like an accident." Jackson barked out another laugh even as Jinyoung punched him in the arm. "Good morning Yugyeom." Jackson nearly laughed again at the forced civility of it. For as much as his best friend swore up and down he wasn’t interested, Jinyoung was in deep with the Yugyeom.</p>
<p>Maybe he had a brother.</p>
<p>"Hi Nyoungie." Yugyeom shifted, grin going sly with one corner quirking up while his lips pursed his lips around a straw. After a few sips the tip of a pink tongue appeared to catch a drop on his lip. Jackson would be jealous if he wasn’t so goddamn happy someone was willing to push past all of his friend’s bullshit and walls. "You didn't tell me you had a friend." Yugyeom glanced to the side, frowned a moment, then reached forward to boop him in the nose. "You're my friend Jinyoung and any friend of yours is a friend of the Kims." Jackson wondered why Yugyeom had pitched his voice so it carried.</p>
<p>Maybe the locals were as quirky as Jinyoung said they were.</p>
<p>"You two are absolutely never allowed to hang out." Jinyoung glared between the both of them, arms crossed but clearly trying not to smile. </p>
<p>Jackson watched the two of them banter back and forth in a mix of terrible jokes and well worn arguments that held no heat. A few times Yugyeom had to step away from the conversation to help a customer. During those times Jackson noticed a trend that he did not appreciate.</p>
<p>When Yugyeom was speaking with them, the locals largely ignored them outside a few odd stares. The stares Jackson could ignore, they had been stared at enough during school for being open about their sexuality. What Jackson <i>couldn’t</i> ignore was the nasty whispers a few of them spit walking past. Something about being bad luck, that they need to do something before Jinyoung hurt Yugyeom. A hand on his arm and a pointed look from Jinyoung kept him in place until someone in a large crowd caught Jinyoung’s back with an elbow.</p>
<p>Jackson had already started to move when a black haired man caught the culprit with a solid punch to their face that sent the falling to the ground. Jackson stood a little shocked, arm still half raised where he was going to reach out. In the crowd a small murmur began to ripple but no one, not even the people the man was with, stepped up to defend him against this new person.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how many times we have to do this.” The man on the ground skittered back, on hand holding his bleeding nose at the other’s cold tone. “Keep your filthy limbs to yourself or you won’t have them.” The black haired man spat out looking at the circle of onlookers. “That goes for the rest of you.”</p>
<p>A glance over to the stall showed Yugyeom, jaw clenched but face mostly impassive. It was clear he wanted to step in but something was keeping him in place. The memory of Jinyoung telling him Yugyeom’s family was the local elder clan came back to him. It was likely if even if the kid wanted to help, and he <i>clearly</i> wanted to help, it would make things worse for all of them.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have done that Bam.” Jinyoung sighed when his defender appeared next to them. ‘Bam’ adjusted his shirt a bit, the fitted black button down barely creased despite the scuffle. “You could get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Human laws don’t apply to me.” Bam shrugged, face falling impassive though his eyes couldn’t quite hit the same detachment that he was hoping for. “You must be Jackson, I’m Bambam.” Jackson smiled, lifting his hand to shake. Oddly Bam recoiled a bit just as Jinyoung caught his wrist to lower it. “Sor-”</p>
<p>“No it's okay.” Jackson stuffed his hands in his pockets, memories of late night texts about Jinyoung’s new friend group coming back. Everyone in this town was so pretty it was driving him to distraction. “Jinyoung said he had a friend who didn’t like to be touched. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was you.” Bambam watched him with wide but unnerving black eyes.</p>
<p>Not unnerving. Not really, or at least not completely. If Jackson had to pick a word it would be Earthy. That’s how Bambam felt. Long limbs, olive skin covered in a spiderweb of scarring on one side and hair that Jackson realized wasn’t black but a rich brown that was so dark it looked black. Almost like the peat his mother used when potting her plants during the winter. At Bambam’s feet a black cat stretched until it’s spine cracked.</p>
<p>Without a word Bambam held his arms open and the cat leaped up. The soft brown eyes of the cat sized him up in a way that was so human it was unnerving. Around the neck was a collar holding a shiny stone that caught the sunlight but didn’t reflect any light back out.</p>
<p>“I should have stopped them.” Yugyeom dead headed a flower, face pinched in anger. The jar of flower heads trembled in response to how the glass shook in Yugyeom’s hand. “I call you my friend but I-”</p>
<p>“You <i>can’t</i>.” Bambam rolled his black eyes. “You’re a Kim.”</p>
<p>“Neutrality blah, blah, blah.” Yugyeom threw the flower head down viciously, he looked dangerously close to a fit. “I don’t have to like it.”</p>
<p>Unable to stop himself, Jackson asked the question that had been pulling at him since the first nasty comment. “Why don’t they like you?’ Jinyoung shrugged hopelessly, face going morose. Maybe if things didn’t work out they skip town and take Yugyeom with them. Bambam if he was willing.</p>
<p>“They’re just a bunch of pissy old people.” Bambam took a step to glare down a girl who looked no older than fifteen. Jackson watched the two face off for a few seconds before the girl snarled with sharp teeth but turned to leave. “Just because they’re assholes doesn’t mean you should be driven out of town.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung deflated a bit more. “Maybe I-”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should stop letting people push you around.” Bambam turned his gaze to Jinyoung and his eyes softened. “Push back. If you start running they’ll never let you stop.”</p>
<p>“It was a mistake showing you Captain America.” Jinyoung groused but a smile finally came back to his face. “Anyway, we gotta head back to the apartment to get Jackson set up.” Jackson wished Bambam was okay with contact because he itched to hug the man who had been defending Jinyoung while he was halfway across the country.</p>
<p>* </p>
<p>The apartment was bigger than Jackson thought it would be. After years of living in Seoul he had come to accept living in another person’s back pocket even if they didn’t share an apartment. The city was so clogged with people, with life that the little town felt empty. Two bedrooms, both of which were bigger than most of his previous apartment sat at the back. The main living room was connected to the kitchen which, in Jackson’s humble opinion, needed more counter space but he could work with it. The fridge looked as if it was older than both of them combined but it was solid, no ice dams in the back of the fridge section or built up in the freezer. Silently his heart wept at the electric oven, he would have to spend a few weeks getting acclimated to it since he had a gas one all his life.</p>
<p>Another surprise was that the apartment was dirty. Jinyoung had <i>always</i> been a stickler for keeping things clean. Dishes in the sink sat piled up, the trash nearly overflowing with boxes of garbage heat up meals. Scattered along the counter were stacked up takeout boxes that Jackson would bet money on were from the diner he worked at. A glance around showed that Jinyoung had disappeared on him without a word so he followed the hallway to the master bedroom. Laying on his sheet-less bed Jinyoung stared at the ceiling, the room cluttered with more cups and dishes.</p>
<p>Even with all other things that pointed to Jinyoung being depressed, the one thing that made Jackson the most worried was the large pile of clothes. In the fifteen years Jackson had known him there had been two major depressive episodes but even at his lowest Jinyoung never let his clothes stay dirty. It was like a compulsion, one not even his therapist had ever figured out. Jackson wondered if it was even worth it for them to stay in this town if it was obviously bad for Jinyoung’s mental health.</p>
<p>Backing out quietly Jackson decided he would wait to clean in the morning when Jinyoung went to work. Taking one of the two remaining clean towels, Jackson grabbed his shower bag to wash the smell of five hour drive and market dust off. It would also give himself time to mentally prepare to bully his best friend off the bed. It didn’t matter if the sheets were dirty, he couldn’t sleep on a bare mattress, the little voice in his head that sounded like his mother wouldn’t let him.</p>
<p>Under the hot spray, Jackson got his battle plan together. If he couldn’t get Jinyoung to agree to leave here when the lease was up he would find a way to help him be happy, and if it meant he had to fist fight everyone in this stupid ass town, he would.</p>
<p>“Well my bed won’t be here until tomorrow so I guess we’re bunking together.” Jackson padded into Jinyoung’s room in a pair of sweats, a bundle of blue sheets in his hands. “Up.” Jinyoung looked over, a frown forming. “We both know I’m squeamish about the sheet thing.” Jinyoung blinked a few times, sighed just as many but got up. “Put on some pjs while I make the bed. I found a clean set buried in the closet.” </p>
<p>Jinyoung shuffled foot to foot for a second before going to open a dresser. Jackson couldn’t help but wonder if Jinyoung had planned to simply sleep in his clothes. Starting in the far corner, Jackson spread the dark blue sheets across the mattress. There were a few small holes in the material but Jackson could live with that. Being beat up was probably why they were in the closet in the first place, shitty sheets were better than no sheets. Next he changed out the pillow cases with the mental note to get him a few new ones, the material inside them all but dust.</p>
<p>“Thanks Sseunie.” Jinyoung crawled up onto the bed with the duvet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took so long for me to come.” Jackson crawled into the bed next to him, phone out to scroll through his feed while Jinyoung opened his book. Creatures of habit and all that.</p>
<p>The silence stretched between them, the same comfortable quiet that they had always had. Jackson remembered people in school saying that he didn’t know <i>how</i> to be silent, teachers mostly. For a long time he didn’t, he supposed. At least not until he met Jinyoung in fourth grade. Jinyoung always had a book, a scowl, and a bulky set of headphones to drown out the other’s mean words. Being loud and charismatic, even at a young age, Jackson was so inundated by people he craved silence, to have just a few moments without someone demanding something from him.</p>
<p>Befriending Jinyoung had been surprisingly easy. Jinyoung didn’t have many friends or at least not ones that would call him friend in return. He had been a stocky kid with messy hair who preferred books to peers. All Jackson had to do was sit next to him in the library, respect his silence, and wait.</p>
<p>And wait.</p>
<p>And wait.</p>
<p>It took the better part of fourth grade to pass before Jinyoung finally huffed asking what he wanted. After that they were inseparable.</p>
<p>“So Yugyeom.” Jinyoung flipped a page so nonchalantly that Jackson wondered for the billionth time why his best friend decided not to pursue acting. “Nice kid.”</p>
<p>“He’s cute.” Rolling onto his stomach Jackson waited. When nothing further came he prodded. “He’s smitten with you.” The glare he received could have melted glass. “Are you in a love triangle with him and Bam?”</p>
<p>“Go sleep on the floor.” Jinyoung gave a half hearted shove. “Begone.”</p>
<p>Grinning wickedly Jackson pressed again, “Are you their unicorn?”  </p>
<p>“I regret agreeing to letting you move in.” Jinyoung huffed, falling onto his back to glare at the ceiling. “You talked to Jaehyo didn’t you.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Tucking his phone under the pillow, Jackson propped himself up on his elbow to face his friend. “He said there were ‘other things’ that I had to see myself or I wouldn’t believe them.” Jackson watched Jinyoung roll his eyes. “Though, anyone with eyes to see that Yugyeom is interested in you.”</p>
<p>“He’s a baby.” Jinyoung objected. “He’s barely twenty-two.”</p>
<p>Jackson nodded sagely, “Hmm. That <i>is</i> an issue since you are an old man at twenty-five.”</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Jinyoung smacked his bicep making Jackson laugh, arm coming up to protect himself. “No one ever likes me Seunie.”</p>
<p>“Plenty of people like you.” Jackson shuffled closer to press against his side. “You just don’t let anyone in.” Jinyoung shrunk a little, eyes firmly on the floor. It was an age old argument between them. Jackson trying to get his friend to open up to let himself be loved and Jinyoung resolutely self sabotaging nearly every relationship.  “Give him a chance. Take him on a date.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Why? Because some weird ass locals have decided not to like you?” Jackson tucked a strand of hair back. “You’re a good person Jin. You deserve to be happy.” Jinyoung’s lower lip wobbled just a bit. “You deserve to be loved.”</p>
<p>It was a testament to how bad Jinyoung was feeling that he didn’t argue that. Instead Jinyoung bullied Jackson to turn around and curl around him so they could cuddle properly. Even when his bed arrived Jackson planned to spend a few days bunking with Jinyoung. Both of them slept better when they were able to curl around another person at night. It didn’t matter who, per se, but they usually defaulted to one another when they were staying in the same place.</p>
<p>The habit was formed during one of Jinyoung’s rare but ugly breakups. The boy he had been dating called Jinyoung all kinds of terrible things, spitting that he was too distant and it felt like dating a corpse. Jackson had called bullshit, Jinyoung was the warmest person he knew but the idiot never bothered to try to get to know Jinyoung outside of the muscles that he had gotten between senior year and college. Jackson came from a tactile family, most of his younger years spent in movie night cuddle plies with his parents, brother, and whatever animal they had at the time. He had simply invited himself into Jinyoung’s space and found Jinyoung didn’t mind nearly as much as they let him pretend he did. </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming Jackson.” Jinyoung mumbled against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re my best friend.” Turning Jackson gathered Jinyoung into his arms to hold him. “I’ll always come when you need me.”</p>
<p>The next morning Jackson waved Jinyoung off like a wife watching her husband go to war, Hollywood tears and all while his friend loudly disowned him. When Jinyoung threw a final wave over his shoulder as he turned the corner Jackson began to clean the apartment starting by taking the garbage out. The half full dumpster tucked in the corner of the parking lot steadily filled as Jackson drug out bag after bag of garbage. Once the bulk of the trash had been removed Jackson opened the windows to allow fresh air to begin filling the apartment.</p>
<p>With the moving company delayed several hours due to a drawbridge being up for boats to pass, Jackson continued his slow fight against the physical manifestation of Jinyoung’s depression. The dishes were a quick job, most of them plates after it seemed Jinyoung wasn’t able to get the gumption to cook. The few tubs in the fridge looked as if he shook them too hard a set of eyes would appear so he simply threw everything out.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wang gae: what the fuck is living in your fridge?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Park gae: ask Jaehyo</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: maybe it's a new god. if you grew it then you should be able to keep it as a pet</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Park gae: only if you’re going to housebreak it</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wang gae: i’m not ready for parenthood</i>
</p>
<p>Tucking his phone away Jackson dusted, mopped, bleached and washed linens until the apartment was up to what Jackson would call the Jinyoung Standard. It wouldn’t magically cure his friend’s depression but it would go a long way to helping him feel less like he was fighting a losing battle. The only thing that Jackson didn’t wash was Jinyoung’s clothes. No matter how well meaning, it would have not ended well for him. After Jinyoung turned fifteen he didn’t even let his <i>mom</i> wash his clothes. Instead of washing them, Jackson put them into piles so that the task would be less daunting.</p>
<p>When Jinyoung returned home that evening he announced the moving truck finally arrived, the workers getting set up to start lugging stuff up. In the doorway before he could kick off his shoes Jinyoung stood stock still as if his brain couldn’t register the change in the apartment. Guiding him to the kitchen, Jackson met the movers at the door and directed them to drop the boxes in the bedroom and the few pieces of furniture in the living room. Once that was squared away Jackson pulled Jinyoung out of their way and into his arms.</p>
<p>Jackson would have to send a thank you card to the movers later on. If they had noticed Jinyoung holding onto him in the little kitchen quietly crying they never said anything.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Let’s go get some food.” Jackson poked at Jinyoung. Nearly a week had passed since Jackson moved in and to no one’s surprise he found Jinyoung almost never left the apartment if it wasn’t for work. Even with the younger having the day off he resolutely sat on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV that they never turned on.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Come on you owe me dinner after helping you clean out the science experiments in the fridge.” Jackson grinned at the glare.</p>
<p>“<i>That</i> was Jaehyo. Not me.” Jinyoung grumbled, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>“Listen.” Jackson put a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I know you’re feeling down because almost everyone here is fucking terrible.” Jinyoung’s body threatened to become one with the couch. “But there are people who care about you here and shutting yourself off from them is letting the rest of these assholes win.”</p>
<p>It took another ten minutes of poking and prodding before Jackson finally got Jinyoung to get up. Jackson followed Jinyoung to his room where the pile of dirty clothes was infinitely smaller than when he arrived. Once Jinyoung had done the first load of laundry it triggered whatever lizard part of his brain thrived off of washing clothes and now he was working through the piles. Jackson would buy Jinyoung a washboard and ringer if it would make him happy. </p>
<p>With the weather still nice the two walked from their apartment to the little diner that Jinyoung worked at. Along the way Jinyoung pointed to the food stalls that the neighbors raved about but they were ‘out of product’ any time Jinyoung tried to buy from them. Then there was the tea shop that wouldn’t serve him, and the coffee shop Mujabee that had refused him until Yugyeom stormed in one day and made the two owners feel bad. Jinyoung hadn’t been in since then, he didn’t want them serving him just because Yugyeom told them that they had to.</p>
<p>The closer they got to the market district the more Jackson could feel the eyes on them. The weight of the stares pressed against his skin until he felt like a pressure cooker about to pop. It would have probably ended badly but Jinyoung finally pointed to the little diner.</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunrise Diner</b>
</p>
<p>The red sided diner took up the bottom half of the building, the windows and door covered by an old aluminum awning. Above that the building turned to weathered dusty red bricks lined with two floors of windows.</p>
<p>“Jaebum and Mark live in the apartment above.” Jinyoung pointed to the top half, then the highest row of windows. A proper door to the apartment could be seen at the top of the sturdy wooden staircase attached to the side of the building where the diner wall ended. “His mom used to live in the middle half of the apartment,” Jinyoung pointed to the lower set of windows, “but she moved out when she got sick. The grease smell was too much for her stomach so now she lives over by us.” Jackson nodded eyeing up the dark curtains. “Works out since they eloped two years ago and probably make all kinds of noise knowing them.”</p>
<p>“God I’m jealous. It's been <i>ages.</i>” Jackson sighed dramatically opening the clear glass door. The last time he had gotten anyone into bed had been nearly six months before. With getting over his last fucked up relationship and then getting stuff together to move, Jackson just didn’t have the time for even a grindr hookup. </p>
<p>The inside of the diner was everything Jackson imagined a small town diner would be. Well kept, but clearly used, blue vinyl booths with a white stripe down the middle lined the walls and windows. White speckled formica tables, edged with metal and topped with metal napkin holders and wire racks holding the usual items. Behind the bar a stack of ceramic coffee cups were layered in a three tier fortress next to a quietly bubbling coffee pot. The sounds of cooking food mixed with the hum of an industrial dishwasher spilled from the food window.</p>
<p>“Take a seat anywhere I’ll be right out.” A deep voice called from the backroom even as Jinyoung waved.</p>
<p>“Over here.” Jinyoung directed him towards the back where a booth was cast in mostly shadow. “This time of day we’ll be able to enjoy the window without having to worry about getting sunburned.”</p>
<p>Shrugging off the tracksuit jacket, Jackson folded it onto the seat next to him but kept his black beanie and sunglasses on. With Jinyoung finally beginning to work through his clothes, Jackson hadn’t done much laundry himself which left him with a baggy muscle shirt with no sleeves and deep cuts down the side. Turning his attention to the menu Jackson tried to find something that wouldn’t make him too sleepy.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll be damned. You <i>do</i> have friends.” Jackson looked up from where he was reading the menu. Standing next to their table were two men who Jackson assumed was Mark and Jaebum. Jackson missed the second part of what they said, he was too focused on the taller one’s sharp toothed smile and the other’s twin eye moles.</p>
<p>“Here we thought we were special being in his circle.” The blonde smiled again re-blinding Jackson as he filled two cups with hot coffee.</p>
<p>Jackson was used to pretty waiters - the better you looked, the better the tips - but he was expecting maybe a teenage girl. Or a middle aged woman who had two kids and chipped nails. Instead there were two men his age and firmly reminding him which side of the Bi scale he was more inclined to. Mark with his long pretty face and Jaebum with those <i>shoulders</i>. Jackson was suddenly aware of how woefully under dressed he was at the moment and wanted to run home to change. Just as quickly he remembered <i>who</i> let him walk out of the house without any warning.</p>
<p>Jinyoung was a goddamn traitor.</p>
<p>“You two are the worst and I hate you.” Jinyoung scowled though it only lasted a moment before his mouth broke into a grin. Aside from the short interaction at the market it was one of the few times since he arrived that Jackson saw Jinyoung really smile. “This is Jackson, my best friend since forever.” Jackson managed to get enough brain cells to scrape together a smile. “Jackson this is Mark and Jaebum.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you guys.” Jackson tried to keep his eyes from wandering too much. They were married, no point in getting his hopes up. “So are you the Ims or Tuans?”</p>
<p>“Depends on who gets the better tax break.” Mark winked, arm still slung around Jaebum’s waist. “You guys need a few minutes to look over the menu?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I think we’re good.” Jinyoung looked around. Outside they watched a woman walk toward the diner, then change direction after looking at the window. “Looks kinda dead today.” Jackson now watched the pair as Jaebum shared a look with Mark, both of them frowning. “Been kinda dead every day I’m here.”</p>
<p>Jackson wondered how they would respond. If people were throwing elbows in the street it wouldn’t surprise Jackson in the slightest they would avoid where he worked, at least on the days that he was there.</p>
<p>“Slow days are the nature of the beast.” Mark shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve worked here since I moved back to Korea five years ago and there have always been slow days even before we hired you.”</p>
<p>An evasion.</p>
<p>It meant they <i>had</i> noticed a dip in sales when Jinyoung was working. Either it wasn’t enough to cause concern, they were breaking even, or they were eating the cost of it without cutting Jinyoung’s hours and pay. It didn’t matter which it was, Jackson was grateful there were two more people firmly in Jinyoung’s corner. It would be easier for them to have just written him off, made some excuse or just flat out fire him. Instead, they stuck with him and refused to be cowed by the ‘pissy old people’ as Bambam had called them.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about quitting.” Jinyoung looked down, fingers fiddling with his coffee cup. “I’m killing your business. You know it, I know it. We’ve been dancing around the issue enough.” Jaebum frowned deeper even as Jackson bit his tongue. It wasn’t the first time Jinyoung had implied leaving but it was the first time he’d sounded nearly convinced enough to do it.</p>
<p>Another silence stretched between them. It was clear Mark and Jaebum were torn between wanting to respect Jinyoung’s choices and argue with him.</p>
<p>Jaebum finally broke the silence.“No.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, eyes going wide in shock. “This place has survived a hundred years, monsoons, three fires, and my mom.” Jaebum snorted and Mark mumbled something about having to remember to tell her that later with a grin. “Trust me, it’ll survive you.”</p>
<p>Jackson watched them critically. Watched as Jaebum and Jinyoung leveled glares at one another, a silent battle of wills. Off to the side Mark's eyes trailed a few people outside the window, a deep frown set on his face when they made a sign of warding as they walked past Jinyoung. Maybe they should have sat at the bar instead. When the people at the window noticed Mark’s look they scurried away, it was obvious that none of them were willing to fight the man.</p>
<p>“Why are fae such a giant pain in the ass.” Jackson jolted just a bit when he realized Mark mumbled the words in English. Not the stilted English some people learned to smack talk without consequences, but fluent English. </p>
<p>Before Jackson could ask what the fuck ‘Fae’ meant Jaebum flicked Jinyoung in the forehead making him swquack.</p>
<p>“You’re staying and if your cute friend here needs a job we can bring him on too.” Jackson couldn’t stop his face from heating. “With that pretty smile he’ll balance out some of your crankiness.” Jaebum’s lips curled into a cat-like grin. </p>
<p>Jackson was ready to risk getting punched in the face by a jealous husband to ask for a date with one or both of them. Jinyoung on the other hand looked ready to throw the coffee pot they had set on the edge of the table.</p>
<p>“Can you believe this? Two years and you’re out to replace me.” Mark sighed dramatically but seemingly unable to keep the smile off his face. Mark looked over at Jackson giving a playful wink before continuing, “It’s because I’m old isn’t it? An aging flower wilting before your very eyes.”</p>
<p>“You’re almost thirty babe. I have to trade you in for a younger model before I get too old.” Jaebum teased back even as he hauled the man closer to pepper a series of small but wet kisses against Mark’s cheek. No overly jealous husbands?</p>
<p>“Here they go again.” Jinyoung lamented but hid a smile behind his coffee cup. </p>
<p>Jackson grinned, a small laugh bubbled out while he watched the two of them fondly. Jaebum and Mark reminded Jackson of his parents. Devoted to one another but still playful. Secure enough with their bond that it didn’t matter if one joking flirted with someone else, they knew there was no competition. Jackson couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a relationship like that, if he had ever been in a relationship like that.</p>
<p>Then Mark finally stopped giving him grief, Jaebum turned back to Jinyoung, eyes going soft. “Think about it. We need another server anyway with Jooheon going to work with Kihyun at the market.” </p>
<p>“And me leaving.” Jinyoung added quietly like any of them would let him leave.</p>
<p>“You’re not allowed to quit.” Mark scowled dangerously close to a real pout. “You still need to open up your bookshop and I need someone who isn’t fixated on my ass to help me run the front.” Jaebum barely got a syllable out before Mark elbowed him in the chest. “See what I mean? Unless you have a <i>really, really</i> good excuse you’re stuck with us.”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“He’s staying and if you’re serious about the offer I’d love to.” Jackson cut Jinyoung off with an over bright smile aimed at his friend. “I was going to start looking for a job anyway.” Across the table Jinyoung glared daggers but said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to get back to the grill before the food actually burns. Babe, can you get their orders and grab the schedule to get Jackson set up?” Jaebum kissed Mark’s cheek a final time, fingers brushing over a faint mark on the man’s neck. It looked like a bite but it wasn’t any of Jackson’s business so he politely ignored it.</p>
<p>Jackson pointed out the items on the menu for their order to Mark who didn’t bother to write it down. If Mark had been working here for, at a minimum, the two years that Jinyoung had then he probably had everything memorized. Jackson prided himself on the fact he only stammered once under the patient but amused gaze. With a wink and promise to be back Mark returned to the kitchen to put their order in.</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t charge us I’m going to hit them.” Jinyoung mumbled grumpily. Waiting until Mark disappeared behind the kitchen door Jackson reached across to flick Jinyoung’s forehead. “<i>OW.</i>”</p>
<p>Leaning forward Jackson glared. “They are so hot <i>what the fuck</i>.” Jinyoung paused rubbing his forehead to level the most baleful of glares. “How could you not warn me, <i>your best friend</i>, about your hot bosses? Jin I would have dressed better.”</p>
<p>“Oh bullshit.” Jinyoung tried to flick his forehead even as Jackson evaded it. “Like you own anything besides your ugly tracksuits.” </p>
<p>Jackson picked up a creamer to toss it in defense of his clothes, dignity be damned. Like that, the dark mood Jinyoung had been under lifted and he laughed even as he threw a creamer back. During their little war Jackson noticed the two in the corner of his eye watching from the food window with wide grins. </p>
<p>Since it seemed he wouldn’t get in trouble for making a mess Jackson reached across to Jinyoung’s hoard and pulled a few back to re-incite the war.</p>
<p>“That’s the first time I’ve seen you laugh like that in ages.” Mark’s voice popped their bubble nearly twenty minutes later, two plates of hot food sliding on the table in front of them. “Scootch over cutie.” Jackson blinked a little dumbly but complied as Mark moved to sit in the booth next to him. “This week’s schedule is a little full since Jooheon is still working but I can bring you on my shifts and show you the ropes.”</p>
<p>“Ropes. Kinky.” The words blurted out before he could catch it. Across from him, Jinyoung groaned, head hitting the table and Jackson’s face returned to bright pink. “Foot. Mouth. Please forget I said that.”</p>
<p>“Oh no. You made your grave.” Mark grinned like a shark, but eyes stayed firmly locked with his. “Maybe I’ll show you the <i>other</i> ropes if y-”</p>
<p>“For the love of god please stop.” Jinyoung threw a creamer towards them. Without breaking his gaze Mark snatched the plastic cup caught mid air. “Why am I even friends with you? Either of you? Any of you?” Jinyoung threw a second creamer before he turned to yell towards the kitchen. “JB, YOUR HUSBAND IS BEING A MENACE.”</p>
<p>A second later Jaebum’s voice came back through the food window. “HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT FROM TEN MINUTES AGO?” </p>
<p>“I hate all of you.” Jinyoung dragged his hands down his face. “Put him on the schedule with me and I’ll train him.”</p>
<p>“I think he’d like our ropes better.” Mark now leveled his shark grin at Jinyoung. “Besides, if you’re training him you won’t be able to wait on your favorite customer.” Jackson watched Jinyoung blushed red. With a conspiratory nudge Mark continued, “Yugyeom comes in on his shifts, usually trailing Jiho or his older brother.” Mark flipped the creamer cup between his fingers. “They’re cute to watch.”</p>
<p>“Mark.” Jinyoung’s voice was edged with real irritation now. “Stop.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Hands held up in defeat Mark turned his attention back to Jackson. “Just write your name on the days you are open to work this week. Once you get the hang of it we’ll get you set up on the rotation.” Mark motioned to the paper. “Even on our busiest days we really only need one server a shift so we’re all making money.” Jackson could appreciate that. A small diner like this likely got busy but with ten booths and a five seat bar any server worth their salt could manage it alone. “Not that we’d leave you in the wind. I’m generally in back on my ‘days off’,” Mark air quoted with long fingers Jackson tried not to think about,  “helping Jb cook or prepping food so if you ever need help or an extra set of hands just give a shout and one of us will come help you.” The shark smile was gone leaving a softer one in its wake. “Speaking of Jb, he’s probably trying to multitask back there and is going to end up burning the place down.”</p>
<p>‘“I HEARD THAT.” Jaebum’s voice called.</p>
<p>“GOOD.” Mark chuckled. “Anyway, Jinyoung can put this back in the drawer when you’re done.” Jackson glanced up to see Jinyoung watching him with an arched eyebrow. “I’ll bring some coffee in a bit.”</p>
<p>Setting the schedule aside, Jackson returned to his original place in the booth. Unsurprisingly the meal was amazing, as most family diners were. The food was just the right side of greasy to help with a hangover but not enough to make Jackson rethink his choice of dish. Jaebum was hot <i>and</i> cooked, no wonder he was already married. If Mark could cook too then Jackson was really screwed. The thought of grease reminded him that he was going to have to order some clothes to work in so he didn’t get the Diner Smell in all of his good clothes. He’d pack them up in Jinyoung’s car and drive them to the next town over to get them some new stuff if he had to. Any shop that wouldn’t sell to Jinyoung wouldn’t get his money either.</p>
<p>“Bambam called me a death faerie.” Jinyoung finally broke their silence, eyes still on his katsudon. “When we first met he kept asking for me to kill him.”</p>
<p>“That’s...that’s really fucked up.” Jackson set his chopsticks down but said nothing. Jinyoung tapped the side of the plate absently. Like he expected Jackson to add more, or to somehow confirm what Bambam had said.</p>
<p>Poking at his food Jinyoung sighed heavily. “At first I thought he was just fucking with me. Faeries aren’t real right?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me have this argument with you again.”  It was an argument they had gone rounds with over the years. Jinyoung’s staunch disbelief of anything remotely magical while Jackson believed there was more even if he didn’t always put much stock in it.</p>
<p>“What...what if…” Jinyoung pushed his food away. Things must have been worse than Jackson feared if Jinyoung was willing to reconstruct his entire worldview and deeply held beliefs. “Yugyeom keeps insisting he’s a witch. Jaehyo swears his partners and new friends are fae. Jooheon calls his husband a selkie. Mark believes them.” Jinyoung rubbed at his temples, clearly frustrated to the point of breaking. “It’s been <i>two</i> years. They...that’s a long time to keep a joke right? What if I’m being the obtuse one?” Jinyoung’s eyes flicked up to him and for once Jackson didn’t have words for him. Didn’t know how to offer comfort.</p>
<p>Maybe they were messing with him, maybe they weren’t. Either way Jackson was going to the market without Jinyoung to talk with Yugyeom.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>At the crack of dawn, Jackson roused himself from bed. Since Jinyoung was off it was likely he would sleep in for a while yet, the pull of depression not quite letting him go. Using it to his advantage, Jackson was showered and shaved and out the door before Jinyoung even twitched. Maybe he could get answers from either Yugyeom or Bambam if Jinyoung wasn’t around to sass them into silence.</p>
<p>Despite being too goddamn early o’clock the market was already coming to life. Flower stalls filling with sweet smelling blooms, farmers putting out the newest of their harvests. A few trinket stalls opening, bits of glass and colored beads catching the light. None of the people paid him much mind, those that did watched him curiously. Dead center in the middle of the market Jackson found the stall he was looking for.</p>
<p>
  <b>Kims Apothecary and Glass Works</b>
</p>
<p>Inside the stall Yugyeom moved around with a dancer’s grace, back turned to the front as he moved jars of herbs on a shelf. Jackson sincerely doubted that Yugyeom didn’t know he was there, the kid saw more than he ever spoke of. In the stall petting the black cat was Bambam who stared at him openly as if he were a particularly interesting animal.</p>
<p>“Care to elaborate what Death Faerie means?” Jackson leaned on the counter, bypassing any form of courtesy. His mother was probably twitching somewhere. </p>
<p>“It means what it means, human.” Bambam set the black cat down. The animal hopped up on the table, face brushing against Jackson’s arm before jumping back down and scampering off. “Or are you another one who insists on being willfully ignorant?”</p>
<p>“No wonder Jinyoung likes you.” Jackson slumped his shoulders. When Bambam didn’t seem to get the joke Jackson added. “You two have complimenting forms of bitchiness.”</p>
<p>The look he got was bland but the corners of Bambam’s lips twitched up.</p>
<p>“The Others don’t hate him.” Yugyeom spoke quietly as he moved jars. “They’re afraid of him.” Finally Yugyeom turned around, his pretty face flattened in a scowl. “This is an old town. Old magic. He was drawn here by it.” Jackson waited as Yugyeom approached, hip coming to rest against the counter by his crossed arms. “Jinyoung doesn’t have to believe in magic or witches or fae. We exist with or without belief. He’s just making it hard on himself.”</p>
<p>Jackson watched the two of them more critically than he watched any of the other people he met here. </p>
<p>“You would have probably gotten a date two years ago if you hadn’t insisted on trying to force him to believe.” Jackson ignored how both of their faces soured a little. “He thinks you’re messing with him.”</p>
<p>“Jinyoung will come around in his own time.” Yugyeom’s body lurched forward carrying him away. “Goodbye Jackson.”</p>
<p>Jackson wasn’t particularly dramatic, no matter what Jinyoung liked to say. However the dismissal made his temper flare. This wasn’t something trivial, this was the well-being of his best friend.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving town at the end of the apartment lease.” Yugyeom’s hand stopped, the glass in his hand dangerously close to falling from ringed fingers. “You have six months to convince me to let him stay.”</p>
<p>“You ca-”</p>
<p>“Jinyoung is my best friend.” Jackson cut off Bambam before the man could get an argument out. “He is dangerously depressed, the people here have isolated him to the point that he doesn’t leave the apartment. He’s dying here.” The glass jar began to shake ever so slightly then dropped to shatter on the floor while Yugyeom’s arm remained suspended. “I don’t know if you’re playing games or trying to prove a point and I don’t care. Jinyoung is more important than whatever is going on and I <i>will</i> drag him out of here, kicking and screaming if necessary.”</p>
<p>Jackson let the silence stretch until Yugyeom finally turned around, eyes wet but face impassive.</p>
<p>“Goodbye Yugyeom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loam and Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fae aren't the only ones who aren't always what they seem</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes i stand by them lmao.  - S</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goodbye Yugyeom.”</p>
<p>Youngjae watched in his second form as Jinyoung’s best friend strode away from the Kim’s market stall. None of them knew exactly what Jinyoung was, only that he carried a shroud of death around him that the man seemed unaware of. Many read Jinyoung’s quietness as smugness, his naivete about his magic as willful ignorance since fae couldn’t lie.</p>
<p>“You really need to sit down and have a real conversation with him, Yugyeom.” Bambam’s fingers scratched behind Youngjae’s ear making him purr. “This is gone on l-”</p>
<p>“I <i>KNOW</i>, BAM.” Yugyeom pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes to hide the tears. The witch that everyone, including himself, forgot was just barely in his twenties folded down to rest his head on the counter. In a much quieter voice he whispered, “I know.”</p>
<p>“I know you know.” In true dryad fashion, Bambam’s voice didn’t soften. It was an argument the two had been going circles with since Bambam had realized Jinyoung truly had no idea what he was. </p>
<p>“What do I even tell him?” Yugyeom’s eyes returned to where Jackson was entering Sunrise. “<i>I</i> don’t even know what he is.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out.” Youngjae chirruped as Bambam lifted him by the stomach to cradle his feline body close. The former dryad still smelled like the tree he had once lived in, even if his scars smelt like boiling sap.</p>
<p>“<i><span class="u">I have to change back soon</span></i>.” Youngjae spoke quietly to Bambam’s mind. It had taken him years to learn how to speak with his mind and several more years for Bambam to trust him enough to listen. <i><span class="u">“Do you want to stay with him?”</span></i> The dryad frowned, eyes fixed on the witch now picking up glass under his brother’s curious gaze. </p>
<p>Perched on a stool, Yugyeom’s grandmother sat with her nose lifted in the air as if she was confused with the smell. Within a few sniffs the old woman arched an eyebrow and smiled at him. Youngjae had a sneaking suspicion the woman, by smell alone, had figured out what Jinyoung was. What was worse, it wasn’t even a <i>direct</i> smell. It was a lived smell that mingled with Jackson’s and layered under some expensive cologne. Yet, she had clearly figured out something that they hadn’t.</p>
<p>And like every other Kim, she was going to be a cryptic asshole about it.</p>
<p>“You should get him home.” Grandma Kim reached over to pet Youngjae’s head. The rush of magic that bled from her calloused fingers into his body made every hair on Youngjae’s feline form stand on end. “Poor thing, you’re exhausted.” When the woman petted him again, some of the ache receded “You shouldn’t change so much Youngjae, it's not good for your bones.” At a third pass, she patted his head, “There you go.” A little magic drunk, Youngjae tried to slur out a Thank You but managed only to make a few distorted mews.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yugyeom jerked his chin for them to leave then turned his back again.</p>
<p>It was for the best really, Youngjae wasn’t sure he could walk a straight line let alone weave through the city. </p>
<p>Changing forms took a lot of energy from Youngjae, and the longer he stayed in his feline form the more it took to change back. The reshaping of his body wasn’t something that he did lightly, transfiguration magic was dangerous. If Youngjae wasn’t careful he could get stuck, or worse only half transform. However, the benefits outweighed the risk. The crystal thrumming with energy around his neck proved it.</p>
<p>As usual, Bambam was quiet on their long walk home. The dryad reserved his speaking for when they could do so verbally. The nuance of facial expression had always been important for their conversations since the day Youngjae had found Bambam half dead in his garden five years prior. Bambam had never spoken about what happened to him, or why he was covered in burn scars with no magic left in his body to speak of. </p>
<p>For nearly a year, Bambam hadn’t spoken at all and then when he finally did it was the language of dryads. The language of wind whispering through the trees, of leaves turning in the sunlight, and warm heart sap. When Bambam had learned human language he learned every language that Youngjae could get him books for. Still, there was nothing in their language, Korean, English, or Thai for the horrors that Youngjae knew haunted the former fae while he slept.</p>
<p>“We’re almost home.” Bambam shifted him up and Youngjae rubbed his face on the sharp jaw. Despite Bambam’s small argument with Yugyeom, it seemed like he was still in a good mood and Youngjae hoped it would stay in their little home instead of retreating to the woods. </p>
<p>Even with the Kim matriarch filling his body with magic, Youngjae was exhausted as Bambam entered their home. The latent magic of the house would help with the transformation. Youngjae had built a room exclusively for transforming. The circle had magic anchored into the floor so that if he had to spend a prolonged period in his feline body he wouldn’t be stuck when he had to turn back.</p>
<p>Bambam pressed a small kiss to his fuzzy forehead before placing him in the middle of the engraved circle. “Come lay down with me when you’re done.” Youngjae blamed the urge to cry on the muscle cramps.</p>
<p>The transformation from cat to human was painful. He wasn’t sure which was more, honestly his brain always shut down that part when he moved from one to the other. The stretch of bones and muscle and sinew often left him panting on the floor in a haze. The feeling of being both too big and too small in his skin was unnerving but familiar. As familiar as the press of cool wood against his face, and the sudden cold that came with no longer being covered by layers of fur.</p>
<p>Just outside the circle, the rose quartz that he had been wearing glowed in the semi-darkness with magic. With the amount that he had been able to collect, Youngjae was confident that he wouldn’t have to change shape again for a few days. Not that his body would allow it even if he did need to change. Or Bambam. The former dryad would get down right pissy if Youngjae did body changes too close together.</p>
<p>Scraping as many brain cells together as he could, Youngjae dragged himself into the shower to let the hot water run over his trembling limbs. His body would ache for a few more hours before the hunger sank in but at least Bambam sounded willing to cuddle. The dryad had no magic to spare but the warmth of another body curled with his made all the difference. Youngjae had plenty of times where he had transformed but Bambam had been unable to stand touch, human or otherwise and Youngjae had to deal with his pain alone.</p>
<p>“You look like shit.” Youngjae snorted as he shuffled in already in his favorite plaid pajamas. The material was well worn and soft, the cuffs at the bottom loose and threadbare with age. “You have the soft pjs today.”</p>
<p>In reality, the pajamas were Bambam's favorite. The soft material didn't scratch against his skin. On nights thatbYoungjae knew Bambam would sleep in their bed, Youngjae made sure to wear them.</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Youngjae crawled under the covers to curl around Bambam. The downside to his feline form was no arms to properly cuddle, the down side to his human form was no way to purr.</p>
<p>“I like your magic better.” Long fingers brushed through his hair while the dryad held him close. “It reminds me of home.” Youngjae buried his face deeper into Bambam’s chest. </p>
<p>“Did you get enough magic for the spell?” Youngjae nodded yes, already half asleep. “You shouldn’t change for a few days.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Youngjae tangled their bodies together a bit more. “I’ll make us dinner when I wake up.” Closing his eyes, Youngjae drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <b>** 2 months later  **</b>
</p>
<p>Youngjae lay stretched out in his feline form on the window sill inside Sunrise Cafe. The collar around his neck held a chunk of amethyst. The small purple stone slowly absorbed the excess energy from the gathering of people around him. Next to him Bambam kept on hand petting the soft fur of his stomach while the other shredded bits of chicken to feed him. Half asleep he listened as Yugyeom and Jiho sniped at one another in hushed voices about magical theory. The two could neer seem to agree on anything, ever, least of all magic related. Youngjae suspected that it was because neither one of them would ever admit to being wrong</p>
<p>“You know it would be easier to do this at the glass shop.” Jiho muttered, notebook all but spilling out pages of their work. “But noooooooo we gotta come to stare at your boyfriend’s ass.”</p>
<p>“<i><span class="u">You’re just jealous because Kyung has no ass to speak of.</span></i>”  Youngjae purred as Jiho turned to glare. Youngjae stretched out, managing to look smug.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to roast me, at least do it in human form you little shit.” Across the table Yugyeom snorted, tea leaking out of his nose in a failed attempt to not laugh. Jiho angrily stabbed at the plate in front of him, “I actually hate all of you.”</p>
<p>“<i><span class="u">Speaking of The Ass.</span></i>” Youngjae accepted a piece of chicken from a grinning Bambam. Chewing the piece, Youngjae stared at their resident death fae,  “<i><span class="u">He’s bent over at table two.</span></i>”</p>
<p>Youngjae lamented for what had to be the billionth time, that he could not laugh in his feline form. No sooner had he projected the words, Yugyeom’s head whipped over to watch as Jinyoung bussed a table with the stiff black pants doing him no justice. </p>
<p>"You think if I bribe Jackson he'll switch out all of his slacks for stretch pants?" Yugyeom lamented.</p>
<p>As if the gods of peach-shaped asses were on their side, Jackson smirked directly at Yugyeom. Then as he casually walked past, he smacked Jinyoung's ass hard enough to make him yelp.</p>
<p>“GODDAMN IT JACKSON.” the sound of clattering silverware was masked by Jackson's bright laugh.</p>
<p>Behind the counter, Mark and Jaebum leaned against one another laughing. Jackson ran into the kitchen grinning wildly, a pink faced Jinyoung hot on his heels. The kitchen door had barely closed before Jackson rushed through again and tried to hide behind Mark with the foolish thought that the skinny American would protect him. In fact, Mark and Jaebum held the man as Jinyoung ruffled his perfectly coiffed hair making Jackson squawk indignantly.  </p>
<p>The few tables that were filled with people despite Jinyoung working laughed into their coffee cups.</p>
<p>For just a moment the world rippled in Youngjae’s vision. A small glimpse of a future that could come to pass. </p>
<p>
  <i>The Sunrise was full of people while Jinyoung and Jackson worked tables, both wearing rings and silver in their hair. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The afternoon sun hit the door bell as it chimed signaling more people coming in, Yugyeom’s laughter drifting from the breakfast counter as Mark pulled some stupid card trick and called it magic.</i>
</p>
<p>Youngjae watched the vision, eyes unblinking for a few more moments. It was the future that he desperately wanted.</p>
<p>
  <i>Mark and Jaebum swept Jackson up to kiss him. The three fit together so seamlessly that they could be one person.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jinyoung and Yugyeom pressed together as they danced in the open space while the sun set after closing. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At a table, he and Bambam sipped tea with small smiles and hands twined together. </i>
</p>
<p>The clatter of dishes jolted Youngjae from his vision. Jinyoung had returned to the table to finish clearing it off.</p>
<p>“What did you see?” Yugyeom watched him curiously, fingers fidgeting with the paper napkin. “Your eyes went yellow. That’s a vision right?”</p>
<p>Youngjae looked at the seven of them and then purred. “<i><span class="u">I saw us happy.</span></i>” </p>
<p>For the first time in almost a month, the baby Kim smiled. Not the half smile that he had been throwing around, or the polite smile he tacked on while running the market stall. A true smile, and Youngjae prided himself just a bit that he had been the one to put it there.</p>
<p>For another hour Youngjae watched as Yugyeom and Jinyoung continued their two year dance of bad jokes and blatant pining. The two had made little progress towards actually ending their game of gay chicken, much to everyone’s dismay. Including, to Youngjae’s surprise, Jackson.</p>
<p>In the weeks after the verbal gauntlet had been thrown down, Youngjae had spent most of the time as a cat observing the man. Bambam spent most of his time with Yugyeom anyway and Youngjae would often walk around town. Some of the Others knew what he was, some didn’t care as long as he didn’t stick their nose into their business - be it whiskered or otherwise. </p>
<p>If Jackson found it suspicious that the Market Cat had started to follow him it never showed. The human often would pick him up while he walked back and forth to work or after jogging if Youngjae was wandering that early. Jackson didn’t really speak to anyone at first, not even to Mark who could get the dead to talk if he wanted. Slowly though, Jackson started mumbling little things to him while he rode the Chinese man’s shoulder. Jackson mostly talked about going to the city to shop since the stores in town refused to sell to Jinyoung. He talked about flirting with the Im-Tuans and stories about the cat his mom owned. Youngjae was grateful it was nothing too personal, nothing that would make Jackson hate him immediately when the human would learn of his dual nature.</p>
<p>“Hey Bam.” Jackson approached the table, face still stretched in a wide grin. “I haven’t seen Youngjae in a few days. Is he okay?” </p>
<p>The table tensed a little and Youngjae had to keep himself from moving. It helped that he was known for disappearing for a few days at time by the non-magic folk. Despite their exile, Youngjae’s family were essentially park rangers and known to take long trips deep into the woods to care for it.</p>
<p>Youngjae had been born to a relatively regular witch family. While their magic was not anything to scoff at, they were not the Kims. The Choi’s had lived deep in the woods tending to the trees. Green witches, plant witches, and some though the Choi's were half fae themselves. That had changed when the world became more metal than green. The woods they lived in shrank and the fae became more hostile, even to them. After countless generations, Youngjae's grandparents had been forced to leave the forest and live on the edges of the trees. The last line of defense between the world and the woods.</p>
<p>"He's fine." Bambam fed Youngjae another piece of chicken. "He did some spellwork and is tired." Technically, Bambam hadn't lied. Youngjae <i>was</i> tired. "He's collecting magic right now."</p>
<p>Unlike any other time magic was mentioned Jackson didn't immediately huff. Instead, Jackson looked between Yugyeom and Jiho's notebooks then over his shoulder to Jinyoung. The death fae of mystery was in the middle of cashing out a table. It seemed slowly, as a glacial pace, some of the Others were coming around. Not all of them, the oldest ones still spit where Jinyoung walked. But others were becoming more and more curious since Jinyoung hadn't started dropping people as they walked by.</p>
<p>As if in apology, and probably due to many rants from Yugyeom, the owners of Mujabee had started coming back to Sunrise. Jaebum and Mark watched them like hawks the first few times they had awkwardly shuffled in - or one memorable time, shoved in by Jaehyo. When it became clear they weren’t looking to cause trouble, the palpable tension began to relax. On an occasion, the two brought coffee and donuts in for the diner’s workers - sans the fae magic.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t only Minhyuk and Yukwon that had started to make an effort to extend the proverbial olive branch. </p>
<p>After returning from the fae realm, Taeil and Jihoon didn't get a choice about coming back to the diner. Jaehyo had nearly ended their relationship in an argument over Jinyoung. Jaehyo, despite literally stumbling into their world by accident, was incredibly protective of his friend. Youngjae had been in the glass shop when Jaehyo had come in slamming the door and glaring daggers at the two tattoo shop boys through the window. It was an incredibly explosive fight that went three days before Taeil and Jihoon finally relented. There were no apologies, but now the three tattoo shop boys were in once a week. </p>
<p>Kyung, in a particularly loud Fuck You to the Others, had never stopped coming. But Kyung was known for being spiteful so Youngjae didn't think he counted.</p>
<p>Chan and his group of baby fae were <i>incredibly</i> curious - one of them nearly getting their head ripped off by a jealous Yugyeom when the poor kid tried to flirt with Jinyoung. The small group kept mostly to themselves, save their changeling maknae who would sometimes terrorize people. Jeongin was barely in his hundreds, a baby compared to most on their side of the veil. Sometimes his capricious nature got the better of him.</p>
<p>"What kind of spellwork does he do?" Jackson asked a little quietly. Jinyoung stood with Mark and Jabeum, no doubt making the schedule for the week.</p>
<p>"The forest depends on the Choi family to keep it safe." Bambam scritched at Youngjae's face drawing a heady purr. "Plant magic. Feeds the trees and cleans the river."</p>
<p>Youngjae had gotten over being talked about like he wasn't present years ago. It was safer for him while in feline form for people to assume he was just a cat. It didn't stop the occasional tail pull by a toddler or the needing to bolt when a dog got too close. The fewer people who knew he could change forms the better.</p>
<p>"Right." Jackson's eyes turned critical but Youngjae could smell his curiosity. In two months Jackson had come farther than Jinyoung had in two years. "How do you feed a tree?"</p>
<p>"Blood." Bambam's finger brushed the puckered skin on the pad of Youngjae's paw. "And magic."</p>
<p>"Sounds dangerous." Jackson shifted a little uncomfortable. The human hadn't gotten used to Bambam's heavy gaze.</p>
<p>"It is." The blunt nails scritched Youngjae's ribs. "But the trees love Youngjae and his family. We don't hurt our own."</p>
<p>"We? Our?"</p>
<p>"Another time." Bambam's gaze shifted to where Jinyoung was pretending to clean the breakfast bar. "I need to get Youngjae home."</p>
<p>"Where is -" The human's eyes dropped to Youngjae's cat body. "Now you're really just fucking with me." Jackson's shoulders squared up in defence.</p>
<p>"I don't fuck." Bambam lifted Youngjae into his arms. "But I'm sure Mark and Jaebum would if you asked." Youngjae wished he could laugh. On the other side of the table Yugyeom's mouth hung in shock.</p>
<p>Jackson flashed bright pink, eyes going wide. The man didn't even try to defend himself, he stammered out something in a different language and then fled.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Youngjae had changed back into his human body Bambam was waiting for him outside the room. The crystal that he had been using to passively collect magic from Yugyeom and Jiho could power a whole city block. Or, in Youngjae's case, give the forest one hell of a boost into its nearly healed power system.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have baited Jac-" The words were cut off by Bambam kissing him.</p>
<p>"I don't want to fight with you." The words were soft against his lips. "He needed the push." Youngjae wanted to argue that. He wasn't sure which 'push' Bambam was talking about. "Youngjae?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Another kiss had him dizzy. Bambam didn't have fae magic but he always knocked Youngjae off his feet.</p>
<p>"Stop trying to fix my tree." Youngjae's stomach dropped out. </p>
<p>Youngjae had hoped that Bambam hadn't noticed what he was trying to do. Youngjae thought if he could fix it, then Bambam would be able to return to his home.</p>
<p>"Bam...I…" Youngjae held Bambam's jaw to keep the dryad from distracting him. "I think I can. It...your magic. Your scars are healing. Maybe if-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to go back." The deep black eyes stared into his own. It seemed ridiculous that the dryad didn’t want his magic back. At one point, it was all Bambam had talked about. "I want to stay here."</p>
<p>"It's my fault you were hurt." The memory of the fire still haunted Youngjae. His family was supposed to protect the forest and they had failed.</p>
<p>A group of teenagers had snuck into the woods and had a bonfire during a dry summer five years earlier. The forest fire that rage had killed fae and animals in equal measure. Years later Youngjae and his family were still pouring their blood, sweat and magic into the forest to bring things back to life.</p>
<p>"You didn't cause the fire." Bambam corrected in the same matter of fact tone he always did. "You are not responsible for all the evils of man." Another kiss silenced the argument Youngjae tried to get out. "I want to stay with you. Please don't take me from you."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Youngjae spent the next afternoon in the greenhouses trying to clear his head. Out of habit and stress, Youngjae talked to the old plants in the back of the greenhouse. </p>
<p>Youngjae’s magic was rooted in the earth, nearly as much as his grandfather’s. When he had been a small child Youngjae would toddle behind his grandparents learning different plants. He could feel that each sprout had its own life to it, even as it connected with the plants around it. He often would spend nights talking with the plants, especially the ones that had been brought out of the deep woods when his grandparents left the forest.</p>
<p>Initially, he had felt silly talking to flowers and herbs since they never spoke back. At least, not in a way that he could understand. But when he would visit the stems would drift toward him, petals opening up just a bit more as if they were happy he had come back. Still, Youngjae dutifully came to speak to the plants nearly every day to tell them about his life. He told them about school, about how he was bullied for always having dirt under his nails and smelling like mud. He told the plants of the video games he liked to play, and the friends he made.</p>
<p>While Youngjae told the plants everything he rarely told anyone outside of his family that he talked to flowers. He had made the mistake once and it had been something that the non-magical kids had teased him about throughout his schooling. The only person who had never made fun of him for it was Yugyeom, but Youngjae didn’t think that he counted. The youngest of the Kims <i>bled</i> magic, even from a young age. Yugyeom could fill a room within minutes to the point of making Youngjae gag before he had learned how to control it. Jiho had also spilled out magic but not in the same way Yugyeom had.</p>
<p>Youngjae used to be jealous of them. Used to hate how special they were and how even as little kids people would stop to listen to them no matter how chaotic they were. At least until Youngjae got older and realized the amount of responsibility that Yugyeom had, or the Others that followed Jiho like shadows.</p>
<p>"He kissed me." Youngjae tried not to blush when he said it. In response the roses opened just a few petals wider filling the room with their smell. "It was nice."</p>
<p>The plants all knew Bambam, the dryad was the only person who spent more time in the greenhouses than Youngjae himself. Sometimes Bambam would talk with the plants in the way only fae could. If Youngjae indulged himself a little, he liked to think the plants had put in a good word for him in the beginning.</p>
<p>“<i>Choi.</i>” The word skittered up his spine. “<i>Human.</i>”</p>
<p>He knew better than to look. Anything that spoke like <i>that</i> was unfriendly or old. If Youngjae was lucky, Bambam would be tending the compost pile nearby and step in if needed. If Youngjae wasn’t lucky...well. It wasn’t the first time he had used his hand trowel as a knife.</p>
<p>“<i>You are the baby Choi.</i>” The words made his head hurt. The tone and pitch of the visitor’s words made his brain contract.</p>
<p>“Do you need something?” Youngjae continued to repot the mandrake root in front of him. “This place is protected by the Guardian.”</p>
<p>“<i>I do not answer to her.</i>” The voice pitched low into a hiss.</p>
<p>“State your business.” Youngjae moved the pot further up on the table then grabbed another to begin checking.</p>
<p>“<i>We want the death fae.</i>”</p>
<p>“I have no control over what Jinyoung does or doesn’t do.” Youngjae had to keep telling himself not to lie. It would be easier if he did, solve some solutions in the short term but he would lose all credibility with the forest fae. </p>
<p>“<i>We want him.</i>”</p>
<p>“So go talk to him.” </p>
<p>Youngjae heard the sound of the visitor moving only a second before a hand grabbed his hair. Just as fast as the visitor had moved on him, the mandrake he had half uncovered to repot let out a single high pitched screech. The sound ricocheted through the small greenhouse making him nearly faint.</p>
<p>“Youngjae?” Bambam’s face swam in Youngjae’s vision. “Look at me.”</p>
<p>The mandrake’s scream made his head feel like a rung bell but hadn’t killed him. If the mandrake hadn’t been half buried in soil, the scream could have killed not only him but his visitor as well. Maybe even Bambam depending on how close the dryad was.</p>
<p>At least the pissed off fae was driven off by the sound.</p>
<p>“What happened?” The warm hands on his face helped reground him. “Who was here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No name.” Youngjae heard the plants rustling in worry. All of the leaves were turned toward him. “They...they want Jinyoung.” Bambam’s lips dipped into a frown. “They didn’t seem to care that this place is protected.”</p>
<p>“Mountain folk probably.” Bambam helped him up. Youngjae leaned heavily on the wooden table but rested his head on Bambam’s shoulder. “They don’t like following rules.” Bambam’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his temples. “We should go see Her soon.”</p>
<p>“‘kay.” Youngjae knew he had more work to do in the greenhouse but his head hurt.</p>
<p>“Go lay down. I’ll take care of the repotting.” Youngjae shook his head no. He had to do the repotting, even if he had a hell of a headache. It built relationships between him and the plants. It was important. “Then let me help you.”</p>
<p>Youngjae hated that in the end Bambam ended up doing most of the repotting. The side effects of the mandrake scream made doing even the simplest task a pain in the ass. Or the brain. A pain in everything really.</p>
<p>Still, Youngjae made sure he handled each plant. That each pot got a fat drop of his blood to feed them magically as well as physically. Around them, the roses opened a little more to scent the air and the lavender joined as well. The plants could not physically comfort him, but they did their best to show their affection with scent.</p>
<p>“So,” Bambam glanced up from the pot he was working on. “You told them I kissed you.” Youngjae turned bright pink but nodded. “Did you like it?” Another nod. “I liked it too.”</p>
<p>Youngjae tried to smother a smile. Bambam barely let anyone touch him for any reason, ever. But he let Youngjae into his space in both forms, actively sought his touch even when it was clear the dryad struggled with it. It made Youngjae feel special.</p>
<p>“Do you think Jinyoung is ever going to pull his head out of his ass?” Bambam placed a newly potted nettle plant in front of Youngjae to blood it.</p>
<p>“Probably.” Youngjae squeezed the small cut on his thumb until a bead of blood appeared on the surface. “Yugyeom is nothing if not persuasive.” </p>
<p>“It's going to be dangerous for all of us until he accepts it.” The dryad passed the final pot to be blooded. “And then more dangerous afterward.”</p>
<p>“Dangerous like bringing in a pissed off dryad into your home?” Youngjae smirked looking up through his eye lashes.</p>
<p>Bambam leveled a blank look, tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek a moment before laughing. Even the Guardian had cautioned him against taking Bambam while he was half mad but Youngjae couldn't <i>not</i> help.</p>
<p>“Take me into the woods with you for the next ritual.” Bambam eyed something over Youngjae’s shoulder and through the panes of glass. “I don’t trust the mountain fae with my human.”</p>
<p>“Your human?”</p>
<p>“Stupid.” Bambam skirted around the table to kiss him softly. “Of course you’re my human.”</p>
<p>“It’s all romance with you isn’t it.” Youngjae took the pot to put it back on the shelf. “Flirt with me when I’m not covered in sweat, dirt, and exhausted.”</p>
<p>“With how much you’ve been changing forms lately I’d never get to flirt with you.” Youngjae blushed harder. He wasn’t used to having his bluff called. “Besides, dirt is a good smell on you.”</p>
<p>Youngjae accepted a few more kisses and decided that he would deal with the mountain fae issues later. The sun was low, the air was still warm and Bambam was in a good mood. He would take his victories while they still had them to take.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say hi to us on Tumblr!<br/>https://bang-channies.tumblr.com</p>
<p>hey kids we got a twitter:<br/>S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly<br/>K - https://twitter.com/BChannies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Familial Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaebum has no intention of being monogamous or heterosexual, and honestly we should thank him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"i'm gonna write a jingyeom fic" i say as i proceed to fawn over my ot3. dont worry kids, we'll get back to our 'regularly' scheduled magic once i'm done fixating lmao. - s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was young, Jaebum didn't intend to stay in the little no name town. He wanted to go off and travel the world and see things. Maybe be a performer or a DJ selling out stadiums for countless fans. That had been before his mom got sick, before he took over the little restaurant under his apartment. All his dreams had been put on hold, and then eventually stuffed into a little box in the back of his mind like the rest of the kids who didn’t get out. Not that the town was a bad place to live, it wasn’t, but it did lack some of the glamour and glitz of a city - something that Mark had promised wasn’t nearly as appealing as it sounded. Considering Mark had come from L.A. Jaebum would begrudgingly concede he had a point.</p><p>Jaebum still thought of traveling sometimes, usually when he was elbow deep in dirty dishes or the grill was packed tight with food. Most days he was either behind the grill or in the backroom balancing books now that his mom had formally retired from the Sunrise diner. The first wasn't too bad, but the second had been a nightmare during the two months Mark had dated Changkyun. Everything about those two months had been terrible, in his honest opinion but it was not something that he ever owned up to. Mostly because it was his fault for being a coward.</p><p>In all honesty staying late to balance the books was still a nightmare. The difference, to no surprise, was Mark. Jaebum hated it less when he and Mark stayed late into the night bouncing shitty jokes and math between them in the small office.</p><p>Three months after Mark broke it off with Changkyun, the younger still irrevocably in love with Jooheon, Mark had cornered him in the little office. Jaebum had been convinced Mark was going to tell him that he was leaving, that Jaebum had missed his chance. Instead Mark pressed him against the wall, mouth hot and insistent until Jaebum caught on. He still prided himself on the fact he did NOT fuck Mark on the desk that night. Instead Jaebum had managed to scrape enough of his brains together to get them upstairs to their now shared apartment and on to his unmade bed.</p><p>Jaebum had spent that night learning every part of his lover. Learning what made Mark sigh and scream and call out his name. Hours were dedicated to listening to Mark beg for him while he left no stretch of skin untouched. Jaebum didn’t stop until both of their bodies were too exhausted to do anything else but lay together shaking in the aftermath.</p><p>That was the night Jaebum had to come to terms with having more selkie blood in him than he or his mother had thought.</p><p>Jaebum didn’t know what he was doing then, he only had half formed instincts to go off of. Still, he pressed their bodies together, teeth sinking into the skin where he remembered Jooheon carried Changkyun’s claim. The bite didn’t draw blood, didn’t even break skin but it made something wash through his body like water hitting the shore. It pulled deeper and deeper until the rushing in his ears faded to stilless. It had taken a conscious effort to pull his teeth from Mark’s skin, lips brushing against the spot reverently. Jaebum wasn’t sure what it would do - aside from bruising a little - but seeing it on Mark’s skin filled him with pleasure.</p><p>It was something so distinctly not human that it would be terrifying if he had felt it for anyone but Mark. His quiet, endlessly patient mate who seemed to have figured out there was more magic in his bones long before Jaebum himself. Mark was never just another human. Even without any Other blood in his veins Mark always Knew things like that. Always understood, even if he couldn’t relate.</p><p>Mark had pulled out a pair of matching rings from a battered box in the bottom of his backpack the next morning. Accepting the plain gold band between kisses, Jaebum wondered how long Mark had been carrying the box. How long had his mate been waiting for him to gather his courage and take the next step? However long it was, it was too long. </p><p>As expected, Jaebum’s mom had been mightily upset that he had ‘eloped’ as well as complaining that she owed Mama Tuan money for the bet they had going on him and Mark. Mama Tuan had figured they eloped when Mark had returned to Korea, Mama Im was betting on it taking another five years for them to get around to. Even if they were upset that they didn’t have a big to-do wedding, they weren't surprised that it was with Mark. They had been a shitty hallmark movie waiting to happen since they were teenagers. </p><p>The one who took it the worst, of course, was his grandmother. When Jaebum waded chest deep into the water with Mark she appeared only a moment before letting out a deep growl and swimming off. Mark had spent the next few days apologizing for driving a wedge between them but Jaebum kissed the worries away. If she didn’t want to accept Mark that was fine, but he was not about to give up his husband for the approval of a woman who didn’t speak to him until he was nearly twelve.</p><p>*</p><p>The ringing of the alarm poked at the bubble of sleep as it always did. Half dazed, Jaebum flailed an arm backwards, hand hitting blindly against the nightstand trying to silence the noise but he only managed to knock it off the table making it buzz from the floor. The disgruntled groans of ‘too early’ and ‘turn it off’ rumbled up from where Mark was lying next to him. His husband was stretched out on his stomach and glaring up from the pillow. Brain slow to catch up, Jaebum rolled over silencing the alarm but leaving it on the floor to be dealt with later before turning back to his lover. Mouth open in a silent yawn, Mark was already stretching out, small cracks and pops sounding from the joints as he moved around. Even two years of marriage still hadn’t taken the shine of waking up every day next to his mate.</p><p>“Mo-” Jaebum cut him off with a kiss. Getting a knee between Mark’s legs, Jaebum leaned on his elbows so he could deepen the kiss until Mark melted under him. Licking his way into Mark’s mouth he drank in his mate. When he finally pulled back Mark stared up at him with a dazed but soft smile, long fingers tangled in his hair. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” Jaebum hummed as he kissed him again. “Good morning.” Jaebum kissed the blooms of purple that he had left along Mark’s neck the night before. “I love you.” His mom badgered them about how hickies were unprofessional but neither he nor Mark ever listened. </p><p>A good portion of their patrons were Others. It wasn’t just them being deviants, it was a claim to everyone that Mark was taken. That Mark was <i>off limits</i> in every sense. Jaebum had taken to leaving more than just his mate bite after the two fae had tried to abscond with Jaehyo. Logically, Jaebum knew the town’s Other population knew better, but who could blame him for wanting to put marks on his husband?</p><p>“Hey now.” Mark’s laugh curled in his chest. Jaebum loved the sound, it was second only to Mark’s moans. “We have to open soon. I gotta be able to walk.” Jaebum sank his teeth into the curve of Mark’s neck and shoulder making the older moan. “Tha-that’s cheating.” Nails sank into his skin. “Jb…fuck...” Mark’s hips kicked up against his, both of them already getting hard. “<i>Jaebum.</i>”</p><p>“I love when you say my name like that.” Jaebum kissed the small pucker of skin that had formed the night he claimed Mark. Touching it always made his heart feel too big for his chest. “Jackson is working the floor today, you can afford a limp.”</p><p>Mark laughed into his shoulder, hands already pushing at him. It was a half assed attempt and they both knew it. Even with his selkie blood on his side, Mark was stronger than him. As proven on the <i>many</i> occasions that Mark had carried his ass up and down the stairs in some kind of stupor or another.</p><p>“Pretty please?” Kissing the mate bite, Jaebum shivered at the magic that zigged through the touch of skin.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Mark shimmied off the bed. “Not after the last time you insisted on carrying me ‘over the threshold’.” Jaebum watched Mark dig through their beat up dresser to pull clothes out for them.</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Last week.” Mark arched an eyebrow over his shoulder.</p><p>Jaebum stretched a bit to hide his smile. “You’re my husband.” He <i>did</i> remember that. </p><p>So did his arm where Mark had punched him leaving a bruise.</p><p>“We’ve been married two years.” Mark tossed a bundle of clothes at him. “You menace.”</p><p>Jaebum waited until Mark turned before lurching forward to wrap around his waist and drag him back down onto the bed. “It was <i>romantic</i>.”</p><p>“You just like parading me around, don't lie.” Mark wiggled, hands pushing on his arms. “If Jackson is working you know he’s probably waiting outside because he does his morning jog before coming in.”</p><p>“Fair point. Don’t want to keep our best employee waiting.” Jaebum pressed a few kisses down Mark’s neck making his mate shiver a bit. “You shower first and I’ll jump in after.” </p><p>Jaebum released his husband only for Mark to turn around to kiss him into the mattress. For a moment, Jaebum was convinced he got Mark to cave. Sadly, as quick as he started, Mark pulled back, ass swaying as he walked to the bathroom like the tease he was.</p><p> </p><p>For what had to have been the millionth time, Jaebum thought about bringing on another cook. Twelve hour work days had always been less than ideal, but the longer he dragged his feet in expanding the kitchen staff the more exhausted he became. Jaebum’s biggest concern was that, more often than not, they weren’t breaking even in profits. They made just enough to keep the lights on and the fridge stocked, but he and Mark had agreed to taking smaller portions. Mark kept himself mostly off the floor leaving him with the small bit of money between them and they both slipped Jinyoung money when the man wasn’t looking.</p><p>It would be easier to fire Jinyoung. It would appease the Others and they would slowly start to come back to the diner again, or at least their humans would, but Jaebum would sooner close Sunrise before he did that. Jinyoung was his friend, close to becoming his best friend, and worth more to him than keeping the family diner open. Something Jaebum had started to impress on the customers who would come in on Jinyoung’s days off demanding refunds for orders made while Jinyoung was working.</p><p>Just as there were always Kims in the little town, there had always been the Ims but that wouldn’t stop Jaebum from packing up his mom and husband to move. There were countless other places they could move to that he could work as a short order chef. Even without a formal education he had ten years of experience and Mark was good at anything he set his mind to. They would make it</p><p>In an effort to cool some of the aggravation building, Jaebum scrubbed the grill until it looked nearly as good as new. When he finished the grill Jaebum started to wipe down every flat surface he could find. When he finished <i>that</i>, he turned to the one person who always calmed the storm in his head.</p><p>“You’re staring again.” Jaebum pressed against his husband’s back, chin hooking over his shoulder.</p><p>On the other side of the food window Jackson was carrying a tray of food to a table. The man had taken less than a week to train, even picking up how to work their ancient register system with ease. Jackson’s brains and natural charm had him taking to the profession like a fish to water. If they shut their doors and moved to a different town Jaebum was confident they could convince both Jinyoung and Jackson to come. Neither one of them had real ties here, not like him and Mark.</p><p>“Those pants are a direct attack.” Jaebum followed Mark’s line of sight to where the black skinny jeans made his ass pop out. “If he wasn’t so busy defending Jinyoung’s honor, and winning might I add, we could have a chance.” Jaebum snorted grabbing a handful of Mark’s ass, a warm kiss placed on the back of his neck. “You know you’ve been thinking about it too.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Jaebum tracked their newest waiter as he flitted between tables. “And until he does more than casually flirt back, we’re a whole lot of out of luck.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it doesn’t take three years.” Mark laughed even as Jaebum huffed, already retreating back to the grill.</p><p>The well oiled routine of the diner clicked the day away. It was nearly mindless, his body going through the motions while his brain was a million miles away. Mark’s parents had been trying to get them to come visit for years, more so after Mark showed them the matching rings Jaebum got them. They were still pressing for a real wedding, church and bells and the nines but for now they were content. Maybe they could get the fuck out of dodge for a few weeks and drag some of others with them. They’d have to come up with some major leverage to get Yugyeom to be able to leave but the maknae had never been outside of the little town and deserved to see a bit of the world - or at least Korea - before the mantle of Head Kim was placed on his shoulders.</p><p>“Hey guys?” Jackson’s head popped up in the food window. “Someone is here to see Jb.”</p><p>Jaebum passed off the spatula to Mark as his husband pulled on a pair of latex gloves they used to handle food.</p><p>“It’s not Mrs. Park is it?” Jaebum asked washing his hand and wiping the grease infused sweat from his face. “I already gave her the refund even if it was bullshit.”</p><p>“She didn’t give a name.” Jackson shrugged. Nothing ever frazzled Jackson, not even bitchy Others. “She barked out your name and then grumbled something about humans smelling bad.” Jaebum’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“What does she look like?” Jaebum peered over Jackson’s shoulder.</p><p>“Older. Grey hair and has eye moles like yours.” Jackson motioned to the woman sitting at the back of the diner. “I thought your mom was an only child.”</p><p>“She is.” Jaebum shared a look with Mark who was already trying to size the woman up from the grill. “That is my grandmother.”</p><p>“You don’t sound excited.” Jackson was clearly trying not to turn around to look. “Bad blood?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Pushing through the door Jaebum glanced around the mostly empty diner. One table was already packing their food into boxes, their bill paid judging from the change left on the tray with Jackson’s tip. The second table was just starting into their meal and wouldn’t need anything for a few more minutes. “Stay in back with Mark for a few okay? This won’t take long but she…” Jaebum paused. At the table his grandmother glared at a little girl waving at her from another table then turned her gaze to him. “She doesn’t like people.” </p><p>“Do you need me to call someone?” Jackson pressed. Jaebum chewed at the inside of his cheek a bit, eyes still firmly on the woman who was staring back impassively. “I’m not looking to overstep bounds but you look...I dunno. Skittish.”</p><p>Jaebum turned to smile a little, fingers brushing some hair out of Jackson’s face. “Thank you Jackson. I’ll be okay.” Jackson looked a little dubious but relented.</p><p>In the twenty-five years Jaebum had been alive, not once had his grandmother ever come to land. Even in the water, she rarely took her skin off to talk to him. Jaebum could count on one hand how many times he had spoken to the women.</p><p>“I see you’re still tied to the human.” His grandmother’s voice was rough. Whether it was from disuse or being a selkie Jaebum didn’t know. “If that one is your husband, why do you pursue the other?”</p><p>“What do you want.” Jaebum didn’t sit in the booth. “You’ve never come to shore until now. What’s changed?”</p><p>“You have selkie in you.” Her wide black eyes watched unblinkingly. “I knew it when I saw the claim on your human.”</p><p>“Husband.”</p><p>“Captor.”</p><p>“<i>Mate</i>.” Jaebum gritted his teeth. “I don’t need your approval or permission.”</p><p>“There was a death.” His grandmother lifted what looked like a fur coat. Jaebum had never seen one simply laying around but he knew what it was. A selkie skin. “Arga was old, very old, but there is still magic in her skin. If you take it you can come home.” Jaebum took a step back. “You can be one of us. If I cannot have my daughter, I want my grandson.”</p><p>“You only want me because of that.” Jaebum took another step back. Something small and mean was growing in his heart. She had never claimed him, not once, but now she was acting as if they were close. She didn’t want a mostly human grandson anymore than she wanted a human daughter. “You need to leave.” </p><p>Not waiting to see her reaction Jaebum stormed back to the kitchen. </p><p>"You okay?" Jaebum shook his head no, face burying into Mark's neck. "Jb, you're shaking."</p><p>"Hey," Jackson's hand felt warm against his clammy skin. "What happened?"</p><p>Jaebum couldn't bring himself to answer. It was a few exchanged words, nothing world shattering or even a real argument. Still, something about it hit too close to home. Being inland had always given him the feeling of being protected since the selkies didn’t willingly go farther than the beach. Jackson pressed a shy kiss to his cheek with a whispered promise of a quick return. In Mark's arms Jaebum tried to collect himself. It wasn't like he was obligated to take the skin and fuck off to the ocean. </p><p>"She left this." Jackson pushed back through the doors. "Is it a fur coat?"</p><p>Jaebum flinched away from the skin, he was afraid if he touched it that it would suddenly take over his body. Jackson seemed to notice his discomfort.If it had just been the skin that showed up Jaebum thought he would have taken it better. But it had come with his grandmother who had walked miles inland to deliver it. Seeing her out of the water was unnerving.</p><p>"Put it over by the apartment door." Mark filled in for him. "Can you stay with Jb for a minute? I'll go check the table."</p><p>Jaebum let himself be shuffled from Mark to Jackson. The craze of emotions eating away at his brain slowly began to clear. It wasn’t the way Jaebum had hoped to get this close to Jackson. He had hoped that a home cooked meal of a non-diner variety would be involved. Maybe a glass of the fancy red wine that Mark’s parents had sent from California for their ‘wedding’. Definitely some slow music and fitting Jackson between the two of them.</p><p>And his grandmother had fucked it up. That alone would have been enough for Jaebum to reject her proposal.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay." Jackson's fingers gently scraped at his scalp. Jackson’s shirt smelled like a mix of diner grease and sweat and the little seal in his brain wanted to lick the skin so bad his mouth was salivating. "It's gonna be okay Jb."</p><p>Jaebum let himself melt a little more against Jackson. It was nice to have another person to lean on that wasn’t Mark or his mom, though he appreciated both. Despite growing up in the town Jaebum had made few friends, the ones that he had really clicked with inevitably moved away after high school or got weird when he became friends with Jinyoung. Politics of the human world were hard enough to follow and Jaebum didn’t care to get involved in the Other’s.</p><p>"Sorry Jackson but we're closing up early." Mark pushed through the doors, register drawer in hand. "You're welcome to hang around. The apartment is a little messy but nothing is growing in the fridge." A small shaky laugh found its way out of Jaebum’s chest.</p><p>"You sure?" Jaebum nodded into Jackson's neck. "Yeah, okay." Jaebum couldn't help but to tighten his arms around the man. It wasn't how they wanted to ask Jackson up to their apartment for the first time but Jaebum would take it. It was a stepping point. </p><p>Leaving Jackson to take care of the dining area and Mark to count down the drawer, Jaebum cleaned up the kitchen. They'd end up in a mad scramble in the morning to prep food but Jinyoung was on breakfast shift, they'd be slow.</p><p>*</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay." Jaebum watched with his chin propped in his hand while Jackson talked animatedly. "<i>Listen</i>. No matter what Jinyoung tells you, never have I ever gone skinny dipping."</p><p>"I'm calling bullshit." Mark volleyed back even as he and Jaebum took their shots. In front of the three of them sat a half empty bottle of whiskey they pulled down a few minutes before. It was some Irish brand that Mark's sister and her wife had sent them for Christmas the year before. "You recreationally walk around half naked and jog in less." Mark pointed to the shot in front. "You should do a double shit. <i>Shot</i>. I said shot." The two of them erupted into laughter again. "Gods help me I'm not even drunk yet."</p><p>"What I'm hearing is you two watch me jog." Jackson arched an over confident eyebrow.</p><p>"I'd use binoculars but Jinyoung said he'd hit me with them." Jaebum grinned back. The pink splashed across Jackson's cheeks deepened. "Never have I ever -"</p><p>"Remember I've known you since we were sixteen." Mark warned, eyes already gleaming.</p><p>"Really?" Jackson sat forward in his seat looking between the two of them. “How’d that work in the prehistoric age of the internet?”</p><p>Jaebum was too busy laughing to point out that Jackson was just a few months younger than him. But that brought the danger of the whole ‘hyung’ argument and Jaebum didn’t want Jackson thinking of him in that context. Not when he kept trying to ignore how bad he wanted to take his mates the few feet to the bedroom. </p><p>And if he didn’t correct himself on the plural that attached itself to Mate, Jaebum would blame the whiskey.</p><p>"Yeah, I came in on an exchange student program for the summer." Mark knocked back his shot. Mark licked a droplet off the rim of the shot glass, teeth flashing in Jaebum’s favorite shark grin. "Jb had just shaved his hair off and looked like a dork."</p><p>"Are we not going to talk about your high banged bowl cut?" Jaebum threw back his own shot. Just because Mark was right didn’t mean he had to own up to it. "And the <i>attitude</i>. Good god." Jaebum sighed dramatically even as Mark laughed. "Barely spoke a word of Korean but still picked fights."</p><p>"Bitch has no language barrier." Jackson sagely agreed, and filled his shot glass again. "So what happened?"</p><p>"Well we didn't kill each other." Jaebum shrugged, eyes going fond when he looked at his husband. "At first I didn't like the idea of a stranger in our home, let alone one from <i>The</i> California, but my mom had insisted." Jaebum poured another shot, clicked the glass with Mark and Jackson before knocking it back. "Honestly when Mark first arrived I have to admit, I was a little disappointed. I wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, but six feet of awkward American teenager wasn't it."</p><p>"Oh rude." Mark stuck his tongue out. "You weren't much of a looker either babe. Those shoulders didn't pop for another four years. " Jaebum choked on his shot while Jackson slumped down in his seat cackling.</p><p>Jaebum remembered that summer more vividly than anything else in his life. When they weren't arguing, Mark spent the time in Jaebum’s house working on his broken Korean and learning anything and everything that he could get his hands on.</p><p>"When he started to get the hang of Korean we argued about <i>everything</i>." Jaebum couldn't control his smile if he wanted to. "Music, fashion, foods. If he could turn it into a pissing match he would."</p><p>"I have two older sisters, fuck off." Mark pushed at his arm, face split into a wide grin. "It's survival of the fittest at my parents." </p><p>"I have a brother back in Hong Kong." Jackson clicked his shot glass with Mark. "Can confirm it's a thing if you have siblings."</p><p>"We would also sneak out at night to skinny dip on the beach and read manga with super old flashlights in Jaebum’s room under the covers." Mark added blowing a kiss.</p><p>Jaebum remembered a few nights found them wound together on his shitty mattress whispering to each other about the future and their plans to travel the world together. They never did travel but he got Mark back, and that's really all that mattered anymore.</p><p>The night before Mark left, the two of them had snuck out to swim one last time under the new moon. After they had tired themselves out they laid on a blanket in the sand. For hours, they talked about the future with Mark firmly tucked against his chest. Jaebum remembered how he never wanted it to end. How he had wanted to stop time and crystalize it so that he could keep it forever.</p><p>They hadn’t kissed that night, or the morning after, or as Mark gave him a final hug before jumping on a plane to the other side of the world. Jaebum had wanted to, but he couldn’t take the heartbreak. Heartbreak found him anyway but Jaebum pretended it was that he just missed his friend.</p><p>"So how long were you gone?" Jackson crossed his arms on the table. "Did you come to visit?"</p><p>"Four years. We kept in touch with emails, but the time difference made it hard." Mark hooked an ankle with Jaebum's under the table. "I took the year after graduation to save up money and came back on his twenty-first birthday." Jaebum huffed a bit. "He's still pissed off because it was a surprise and his mom helped me."</p><p>"Oh my god that's adorable." Jackson cooed at them making Jaebum blush. "That's some movie romance shit, oh my god."</p><p>"I was much more handsome the second time." Mark grinned. "Jaebum had a whole ass mullet."</p><p>"One of my finer looks." Jaebum flipped the hair that was no longer there. </p><p>When Mark had returned unannounced on Jaebum’s twenty-first birthday, Jaebum was nearly convinced he’d stepped into an alternate reality. Jaebum had stumbled down the wooden steps, still drunk, to open the restaurant and like magic, Mark was waiting for him in a booth next to his grinning mom. Mark had simply climbed out of the seat and right into Jaebum’s arms, literally, their bodies slotting back together like they had never been apart. </p><p>Not that he had time to truly appreciate the glow up. The next three years of Jaebum’s life were filled with taking care of his mom and assuming full control of the diner. Instead of being put off, Mark simply inserted himself into his life like a needle returning a stray thread back into a seam. Mark helped with the doctors appointments, helped keep the restaurant running when Jaebum needed time off for himself. He kept Jaebum sane, shouldering half the weight when the world became too heavy.</p><p>"You two are so cute." Jackson lamented. "The only cute boys in this town are married and Bam." Jackson huffed glaring at his empty shot glass. "It's not fair."</p><p>"We're polyamorus." Mark spoke carefully. Jackson stopped mid-grab for the bottle. "If you ever decide you're interested."</p><p>Jaebum had to give it to Mark. He managed to say it like they hadn't spent the last month watching Jackson and beating back the urge to do more than share after hours meals with him. Jaebum was bad at things like this, usually too eager or forward, but Mark’s words had the perfect mix of calm and open endedness that didn't scare people away.</p><p>"I don't do one night stands with my bosses." Jackson started to close off. "Least of all married ones."</p><p>"That's valid." Mark poured them all shots. "But if we were to bring you in it would be to date you." Jaebum fought the urge to make a joke to break the tension. Better to get everything out of the way now than have it blow up later.</p><p>"Think about it." Jaebum smiled trying to match Mark's calm. "Or don't. It's entirely your choice and we won't be upset either way." Mark nodded in agreement. "The offer is open but we won't ask again."</p><p>"We have enough things to pester you about." Mark grinned knocking back his shot. "Like your tracksuits."</p><p>"Oh fuck you." Jackson huffed but a smile was working its way back onto his face."They're <i>fashionable</i>." </p><p>"Never have I ever spent too much money on a fashionable tracksuit." Jaebum scrunched his nose. "Take a shot babe."</p><p>"It wasn't fashionable, it was comfortable." Mark rolled his eyes but took the shot. "I think we've hit the end of the bottle." Mark shook the bottle as if more liquid would appear and they could continue their game. When none appeared Mark placed it back onto the table. "We have a spare room if you want to crash. I'd offer the second apartment but it's been empty since we moved mom out."</p><p>"We could call you a car if you want to go home." Jaebum followed.</p><p>At Jackson's silence Jaebum wanted to cringe. Maybe they should have kept their mouths closed. Waited to see if he would come to them. Jaebum would have rather watched him from afar than run Jackson off. </p><p>Another moment of silence.</p><p>Jaebum fished around in his pocket for his phone. If Jinyoung was still up he would, probably, be willing to come pick Jackson up. Jaebum barely punched in his access code before the phone was being pulled from his hand and Jackson was sliding onto his lap.</p><p>“Ja-” Jaebum barely got a syllable out before Jackson’s lips brushed against his. Careful, cursory. Like he was afraid that Jaebum would push him away.</p><p>Gently, Jaebum brushed his thumb at the curve of Jackson’s jaw while he let the younger control the kiss. The smell of whiskey was heavy between them, heavier still when Jackson parted his lips to coax Jaebum’s open too. The moan that reverberated between them made Jaebum ache in his pants even as he pressed them closer.</p><p>“Can I have a kiss?” Next to them Mark leaned against the table. When Jackson pulled away Jaebum's heart swelled at the soft smile. The younger pulled Mark down to him, hips twitching when Mark skipped politeness and licked into Jackson’s mouth.</p><p>For as good as it felt to have Jackson kiss him, it was infinitely better watching Jackson kiss Mark. The way the two of them melted into one another, Mark’s fingers in Jackson’s dark hair and Jackson holding the front of both of their shirts.</p><p>“This is a bad idea.” Jackson whispered against Mark’s lips when they finally broke to breathe. “At the end of Jinyoung’s lease we’re leaving. We already turned down the extension.” Something in Jaebum’s chest constricted, the idea of Jackson leaving hurt in the way the idea of Mark leaving did.</p><p>“We can go with you.” Mark kissed along Jackson’s cheeks. “We could travel the world. Or at least part of it.” Jaebum rubbed at Jackson’s hip bones. “Jb never wanted to stay here anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lot to give up for a piece of ass.” Jackson pulled back but didn’t move from Jaebum’s lap.</p><p>“You’ve never been a piece of ass.” Brushing some hair from Jackson’s eyes. “Jackson w-”</p><p>Jaebum was cut off again by a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. More insistent, Jackson kissing deeper until Jaebum gripped his hips tight. Jaebum licked into Jackson’s mouth, tongues sliding against each other and the same primal thing in his bones ached to place a claim on the man. To sink his teeth into the smooth neck and give him a twin mark to his husband’s.</p><p>“Take me to bed.” Jackson shuffled off the chair only to be caught by Mark. Jaebum watched Mark kiss Jackson just as deeply as he had, then lift him up, making Jackson squeak in surprise and wrap his legs around the slim waist on instinct. “Oh my god that’s so hot.”</p><p>“Babe,” Mark looked over his shoulder smirking. “You coming?”</p><p>Jaebum figured Jackson must be used to being pampered, or maybe just enjoyed it because the moment his back touched the bed he went loose limbed. Mark kissed him hot and heavy, hand cupped against Jackson’s dick while their lover rocked against him. Off to the side, Jaebum waited, hands pushing up Mark’s shirt to pinch and pull at his husband’s nipples. Jaebum wanted to touch Jackson but he didn’t want to overwhelm him. That didn’t mean he couldn’t get his husband riled up.</p><p>Twice, they nearly made Jackson cum before they could get him undressed. When they eventually peeled away the layers of clothes between them Jaebum shuffled between Jackson’s legs to get a proper taste. The salt against his tongue and the small whine that came from his lover tempted him to spend all night with his second favorite set of thighs wrapped around his head. </p><p>Instead, Jaebum accepted the bottle of lube from Mark and tried to keep his movements slow. He didn't want to hurt Jackson but he also wanted to draw this out. He wanted to fill their lover with so much pleasure Jackson would reconsider staying. Or take them with him when he and Jinyoung left.</p><p>With Jackson's ass soaked in too much lube Jaebum removed his fingers, lips brushing against Jackson's thigh. "Who do you want to ride baby?"</p><p>"Don't make me choose." Jackson pouted from where Mark finally let him breathe. "I want you both."</p><p>"Mark hasn't been able to top in ages." Jaebum kissed Jackson's stomach, the three already moving. "Can he? Can Mark make you feel good baby?" At Jackson's groaned, <i>yes</i>, Jaebum and Mark switched places, condom passing between them.</p><p>In the bed that was just slightly too small for three they managed to get Mark on his back with Jackson straddling his hips and Jaebum pressed to Jackson’s spine. Jaebum watched Jackson slide down onto Mark, his husband's head thrown back. It was intoxicating to see his two loves together, bodies slowly finding a rhythm. Each rise had Mark gasping even as Jackson moaned lowly when their hips smacked together again.</p><p>When the two established a slow, grinding pace, Jaebum pressed himself to Jackson's back. Adding more lube to his hands he lazily jerked Jackson off while the younger whined. A calloused hand reached back to bury itself in Jaebum's hair when Jaebum pinched a nipple.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." Jaebum hummed into Jackson's ear. Jackson's hips stuttered a bit but Jaebum didn't let him break pace. "Do you know that?"</p><p>"Our pretty Jackson." Mark added, hands wrapped around Jackson's waist to take control. "You feel so good baby." Mark's head dropped back down. "Oh my god I'm gonna cum if you keep doing th-AT."</p><p>Jackson huffed out a small laugh, eyes fixed on Mark. "Yeah?" Jackson did something that made Mark's body shudder. "That?"</p><p>"Oh god." Jaebum became more enraptured watching Mark arch up. His husband was panting, both of them covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "Baby, please." Mark's voice was thready, moan already spilling. "<i>Ahhhh</i>!" Jackson lifted himself up then dropped back down with a wet <i>smack</i>. "M-mercy please."</p><p>Whenever Jackson seemed to cease for a moment, Mark shuddered in relief below. Jackson leaned back against Jaebum more, a smug look on his face. Jaebum wanted desperately to bury himself in Jackson but Mark deserved this. Stroking Jackson firmer Jaebum fought the urge to bite, to claim the man who obviously fit into their lives the same way Mark had. </p><p>Later, he promised himself. Later he would, after he explained and Jackson consented. Jaebum held his husband to be as Jackson rode Mark and together made the sweetest noises he ever heard.</p><p>***</p><p>Jaebum woke before his alarm the next morning with Jackson still tucked against his chest and Mark watching them fondly. He and Mark had each held Jackson and fucked him until the Chinese man was a puddle on the sheets beneath them. When Mark had let him place his claim Jaebum didn’t think his heart could get any fuller, that surely he had reached the peak of his life. At least, until he saw Jackson shaking apart between them. The same primal thing in his bones that called for Mark to be his husband called for Jackson as well. Like a piece he didn’t know he was missing until he was looking at it.</p><p>“It’s still early.” Jaebum pulled Mark down into a kiss.</p><p>“I didn’t think he’d stay.” Mark kissed Jackson’s shoulder then moved to nuzzle behind Jackson’s ear. Between them Jackson sighed in his sleep, body moving back to rest against Mark’s even as his legs tangled with Jaebum’s. </p><p>As the sun made it’s slow trek into the sky Jaebum drifted in and out of sleep. At one point he heard Mark get up to go to the bathroom, feet padding quietly on the linoleum into the kitchen to cook breakfast. In his arms Jackson nuzzled closer, a deep breath the only signal he was awake.</p><p>“Morning.” Jaebum kissed his shoulder then the smiling lips. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Good.” A small part of Jaebum was afraid Jackson would try to flee when he woke. Instead his lover moved closer to soak in their closeness. “Glad I don’t work today though. I’d need a wheelchair.” Jaebum laughed quietly, lips finding Jackson’s of their own accord.</p><p>Jaebum rolled to put Jackson on his back, the man’s strong thighs opening easily enough for him. Even after spending the night making his lover writhe, Jaebum wanted to do it again. Every part of his body was screaming to sink into the man and mark him in every way possible as <i>theirs</i>. He wanted to make a claim so deep the Others around the little town would walk on the other side of the street to avoid offending him.</p><p>“Baby.” Jaebum caught an earring in his teeth. The burning need to claim Jackson as his husband was back. “I want to be your-”</p><p>“Hey now.” Mark stood in the doorway, hip cocked out. “That’s not fair. I make you breakfast and you eat him instead.”</p><p>“So come get a bite.” Jackson grinned at Mark from under Jaebum's body. “Unless I’m too <i>rich</i> for your tastes.”</p><p>“Babe. Move.” Jaebum grinned again even as he moved aside for Mark to fit himself between Jackson’s thighs and food be damned.</p><p>He would have a chance to sink into Jackson later. They had time, all the time in the world and watching the two drive each other to madness was becoming Jaebum’s new favorite pastime.</p><p>*</p><p>Jaebum waited until the diner was open before he slipped out the back door. Mark had taken over the grill while Jinyoung worked the floor, his only table being Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bambam. With the selkie skin in hand, Jaebum made his way to the coast where he knew the clan of seal fae lived. Still unwilling to touch the skin, Jaebum had put it into a gym bag and kept it tucked under his arm while he walked.</p><p>During the walk he was largely ignored, the Others only giving the occasional curious glance as he passed. When he finally found himself on the rocky shore staring down his grandmother and several bobbing heads in the water Jaebum felt fear spike again. He wanted to return the skin and get back to his husband as fast as possible.</p><p>“You have come to us.” His grandmother came onto the shore, skin draped over her shoulders but covering nothing. If Jaebum wasn’t gay before, seeing his grandmother naked would sure do it.</p><p>“I came to return this.” Against his better judgement Jaebum opened the bag and threw the skin between them. “Find someone else to give it to.”</p><p>His grandmother stared at the skin, an odd look taking over her features. Something deep in Jaebum’s lizard brain told him that he was in danger, that he needed to run before it was too late.</p><p>“You don’t understand.” His grandmother spoke. Behind her the seal heads that bobbed in the water disappeared only to emerge a few moments later in their human forms from the waves. “You’re young. Blinded by your captors.”</p><p>“I’m not blinded by anyone.” Jaebum took a step back, but the now human-formed selkies were faster. </p><p>The punch to the face registered in his brain in a delay. His head swam with pain and it wasn’t until he was coughing sand that he realized he was on his stomach being held down.</p><p>“We’re going to be a family.” Jaebum heard more than felt the skin being put on him. “After a few years you’ll see. This is for the best.”</p><p>Jaebum tried to fight while he was being sewn into the skin, even as the magic began to weave into his body. He thrashed and tried to throw off the selkies holding him down, tried to beg to be let go though his words fell on deaf ears. Nothing worked. As the last stitch tightened into place Jaebum felt the bone needle get tucked in behind his neck so that he wouldn’t be able to dislodge it. </p><p>Jaebum tried to scream but it only came out a rough bark. When he looked down at his hands they were long grey flippers. His legs were fused leaving his feet as flippers too.</p><p>“We can be happy now.” Jaebum’s grandmother pet his head gently. Jaebum wondered if seals could cry. The tears streaming down his face said yes.“You’ll see. We will be a family, and you will forget that horrible human. Both of them.” For the first time in his life she smiled and Jaebum could only weap. “Come now, we teach you to swim and hunt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say hi to us on Tumblr!<br/>https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/</p><p>hey kids we got a twitter:<br/>S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly<br/>K - https://twitter.com/BChannies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. loyalty, love, and duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The puzzle pieces finally start to come together and lines of loyalty are being drawn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Generally, I try to fit cultural things into my fics but from what I could find many of the Korean magic systems are closed. So out of respect for them I won’t be referencing what is floating around because i don’t know if it is accurate and/or should be seen. Much of the magic is things I use in my own practice or things from books I've read. - S</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugyeom had been born under the stars in the middle of the woods like all his family before him. The village that they lived at the edge of knew the Kims were not quite normal. His grandmother spun cloth and spells in equal measure with practiced ease. His mother cooked meals that could cure most ails while leaving the belly full longer than regular food would. His father and brother spun glass and did carpentry ensuring that every house had some bit of magic within their walls both enchanting and protecting those that dwelled within.</p><p>Yugyeom himself liked to wander the woods and follow the trails into the deepest places that most hadn’t seen in years. In his travels he met the creatures that lived there from the small fae with their delicate features and machiavellian ways, to the knotted limbed dryads that lived in the old trees. The trees themselves loved him and his family almost as much as they loved the Chois since they had always been kind, never took more than was necessary and kept the villagers from trespassing into places they did not belong. </p><p>Being a witch had its advantages sure, but there were drawbacks that few ever thought about. Like knowing exactly what was hiding in the closet and behind the trees in the dark woods. Yugyeom had spent most of his childhood hiding behind his mom and grandma, eyes wide with fear and wonder. From their knees he learned what it meant not to be just a witch, but also a Kim. He learned to be a healer, an herbalist, a hedge rider, and magic weaver. He had wanted to be a dancer, but there were responsibilities that tied him to the town like a blood anchor. By the time he was fifteen, Yugyeom had given up hopes of ever having control over this life.</p><p>When Yugyeom was twelve Minhyuk and Yukwon moved into town and within a few weeks of their coffee shop opening up Yugyeom found himself sitting in the booth with chocolate milk across from Yukwon learning word games. Yugyeom had known the two were some flavor of fae but it wouldn’t be until much later that he learned their whole story. </p><p>It took a few years for Yugyeom to properly appreciate all of Yukwon’s lessons as more and more Others took notice of him. A combination of a pretty face, a good ass, and interesting magic made him stand out amongst the rest of the inhabitants of their little town. </p><p>However, now his inability to have a normal conversation was biting him in the ass.</p><p>Across from him, Jinyoung sat with a haughty look over a plate of hastily made eggs, toast and hashbrowns. Since the human had moved to their little town Yugyeom found himself more and more drawn to him and the strange energy he carried, even if Jinyoung didn’t believe a word out of his mouth. Yugyeom had tried to explain, tried to show, but Jinyoung refused to believe in magic. At first it had been amusing and endearing but now it was just exhausting.</p><p>“Why am I here again?” Jinyoung poked at the plate of food in front of him again. Yugyeom had twisted Minhyuk’s arm until it nearly broke to get him to let Jinyoung in but Yugyeom had provided the food.</p><p>“Because I asked and you were blushing too hard to say no.” Yugyeom grinned only slightly, kicking himself in the ass when Jinyoung glared. “I want to be your friend. Friends get breakfast or lunch or whatever we call this.” To be honest it was probably closer to dinner but he had been so focused on the spell he was working with Jiho that he hadn’t noticed the day slip away. At least not until Jinyoung came by asking if he had moved at all. “How are Mark and Jb doing?”</p><p>Jinyoung snorted into his coffee, “They’re still making cow eyes at each other in front of god and everyone. You would think that after they worked themselves out they’d do us the favor of keeping their hands to themselves but no. I find them making out in the kitchen all the time and worse, now they’re making cow eyes at Jackson.” Yugyeom propped his chin on a hand grinning. He was glad the two of them returned Jackson’s interest. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Anything.” Yugyeom tried to stamp down Yukwon’s scolding voice in the back of his head telling him that you never gave another that much power. Jinyoung wasn’t a threat to him, he posed less of a threat than the fae child he caught walking around the other day. “A thousand years of unbroken lineage knowledge at your disposal.” Jinyoung arched an unimpressed eyebrow.</p><p>“What is up with this town?” Jinyoung poked at his plate of food again. “At first I thought you all were just quirky but now Jaehyo who was weird to begin with has gotten weirder.” Yugyeom suppressed a laugh. Jaehyo was dumb and sweet and just now really understanding how lucky he was that he fell into Jihoon and Taeil’s laps. Someone like Jaehyo, no matter how affable, was likely to be torn to pieces by most fae. “I don’t even know why I’m asking you.” A dark look flickered across his face. “You’re just going to make fun of me.”</p><p>Yugyeom watched Jinyoung for a while. They ate mostly in silence as Yugyeom tried to figure out a way to make Jinyoung understand, to prove he wasn’t lying. But how was he going to make Jinyoung believe anything if he couldn’t at least accept the fact that his buddy and ex-roommate was now a whole ass faery?</p><p>“Would you like to come meet my family?” Yugyeom finally asked around a pancake. Across the table Jinyoung stopped, fork still suspended in the air. “My grandma, specifically.” Popping another piece of pancake in his mouth Yugyeom waited.</p><p>“And why am I meeting your grandma?” Jinyoung lowered his fork. The dark eyes narrowed critically. “Is she going to make fun of me too.”</p><p>“You take yourself way too seriously, you know that?” Yugyeom frowned. He didn’t mind when people thought he was being an asshole, he usually was, but it was different when it came to his family. “I’m not fucking with you and maybe if you could take just a small leap of faith on literally anything you would see what’s right in front of you.” Yugyeom leveled a harsh look. Months of pent up annoyance finally spilled out. “Think about it and let me know what you decide.” Pulling out his wallet Yugyeom left the money for the bill and tip on the table. “You know where to find me.”</p><p>Yugyeom wanted to feel validated as he walked out of the diner but all he felt was dread. He had been trying for <i>months</i> to get Jinyoung to even look at him and now he had gone and lost his temper. At least when Jaehyo had been faced with his new reality he had adjusted quickly but Jinyoung insisted on being stubborn. Maybe this was another universal punishment that Jiho kept making comments about. The first person in Yugyeom’s twenty-three years that had well and truly caught his eye was a stubborn city guy who refused to budge on anything.</p><p>Walking down the street Yugyeom rolled the conversation in his head. Maybe Jinyoung’s stubbornness is what drew Yugyeom to him. He had gotten too used to people simply believing anything he said that the first person to truly balk was bound to stick out.</p><p>“YUGYEOM!” Stopping, he turned to watch Jinyoung jog up the sidewalk. Coming to a halt Jinyoung took a few deep breaths, cheeks pink with exertion. “Alright. You win.” Yugyeom’s lips dipped into a frown. It didn’t feel like it. It felt like pity.</p><p>“Ji-”</p><p>“No.” Jinyoung straightened up looking him in the eye. “I still don’t believe you but you’re right. I haven’t given you a real chance to prove anything.” Yugyeom tilted his head, still frowning. “Listen I know I take myself too seriously but there are a lot of reasons why, okay?”</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Yugyeom debated for a moment before relaxing. “Maybe one day you’ll tell me.” Jinyoung finally glanced downward. “Alright come on. Grandma has been going to bed early these days.” Something like panic seemed to rise. “You okay?” Jinyoung seemed to stop for a moment but then took a deep breath, his haughty calm returning. </p><p>The walk to his grandma’s house was quiet. Neither he nor Jinyoung seemed ready to pop the bubble that their new truce had created.</p><p>As they passed through the town Yugyeom eyed the Others that they passed. Usually they tried to catch his attention, some even tried to flirt, but any time he was with Jinyoung he found that they were given a wide berth. At first Yugyeom hadn’t noticed until Changkyun had come to the shop one day, took one look at Jinyoung and all but ran away from the store. Taeil and Jihoon seemed a little jumpy around Jinyoung as well while Kyung straight up wouldn’t talk to the man. The only Other that seemed to not mind Jinyoung’s presence was Bambam. The former dryad usually hung around Jinyoung and the two of them talking were the only times Yugyeom could recall seeing either of them smile.</p><p>“Are you dating Bambam?” Yugyeom finally questioned when they turned onto the dirt path that led up his family’s house.</p><p>“Are you dating every person you talk to?” Jinyoung snorted but it was obviously to cover a laugh. “No. We’re just friends.”</p><p>“You make him smile. Thank you for that.” Yugyeom raised a hand to shift the wards around the fence to accommodate Jinyoung.  “When I was younger I used to travel deep into the woods. I met him one day and he was my best friend until the accident. I was the first human he had seen in almost a century since most people are too scared to go that far into the woods.”</p><p>Jinyoung was silent for a moment. He was obviously struggling with the time frame but eventually asked, “Should they be?”</p><p>“Yes.” Yugyeom rewarded his leap of faith with a kiss on the cheek making the man blush. “There are worse ways to die than a bear or wolves.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows knitted together but Yugyeom didn’t elaborate. “After the accident Bambam hated people. Hated me.” The pain was still fresh even several years later. “Seeing him smile again makes me happy.”</p><p>Jinyoung didn’t seem to have a response to that. Yugyeom wondered if Bambam had ever tried to tell Jinyoung about the accident. He warmed up to a precious few people and protected them zealously. When Bambam had reappeared with Youngjae after the fire, Yugyeom had been sick with relief but his best friend was too full of pain and terror to share the sentiment. Slowly though, Bambam was returning to himself. Yugyeom hoped one day they could dance together again.</p><p>“Do you feel that? It’s a magical ward.” Yugyeom smirked as Jinyoung shivered uncomfortably. The wards around the family home wouldn’t hurt him but they were made to dissuade people from just walking up. With a tug at a few strings in the protective spells, Yugyeom adjusted the second ward to his home. “This is it.” Yugyeom motioned at the house. The land had been in his family since the Kims settled in the town. The original house stood closer to the tree line, the two story structure made of sturdy wood and heavy clay shingles. No one had lived in the house in nearly 50 years, his grandfather had the new house built and connected it to the city's sewage system so that they could live a little more modern. Now the original house was used exclusively for their craft.</p><p>The new house was two stories as well but made of dark red bricks and had a basement that went deep into the ground. Most of his family still lived within the large house save his brother who lived above the glass shop with his own family.</p><p>"Someone is dying." Jinyoung's voice was thick as they stepped onto the wrap around porch.</p><p>Yugyeom frowned deeply at that. The tears in Jinyoung's eyes were enough to convince Yugyeom that the man truly believed what he said. Glancing around at the flowers hanging to dry and the jars tucked away in various spots, Yugyeom tried to feel if maybe his grandfather’s ghost had come to the porch. He had been seeing him more and more recently though his grandma told him not to worry about it, his grandfather was as gentle in death as he was in life. He posed no threat to anyone outside of the occasional startle when he popped up in random places.</p><p>“Can you see ghosts?” Yugyeom watched Jinyoung scrub at his face. The man looked at him a moment, something dark flickering through his eyes but said nothing. Stepping into Jinyoung’s space Yugyeom held his face and looked deeply into Jinyoung’s eyes trying to figure out the swirling mists that lingered there. “What are you?”</p><p>“A banshee.” Yugyeom jumped back a bit at his grandmother’s voice. A small sob escaped Jinyoung and Yugyeom couldn’t do anything more than watched bewilderedly as the man cried. “I knew when I saw my husband turning back up.” She smiled, tucking a bit of hair out of Jinyoung’s face.</p><p>“Banshees are Celtic.” Jinyoung sniffed trying to sound indignant. Despite his best efforts, he hiccuped a sob instead. “I’m not even Irish.”</p><p>“Doesn’t make you not a banshee.” His grandmother smiled softly. “People have always traveled the world. There could be one person generations back that passed the recessive gene to you.” His grandmother motioned both of them over to the porch swing. “The Others have been coming here looking for protection against you.”</p><p>“Is that why they’re acting funny?” Yugyeom knelt in front of Jinyoung kissing away the tears on his cheeks. He couldn’t just sit back and watch him cry. It went against everything in him. </p><p>“They’re scared, even if it’s misplaced.” His grandmother pet Jinyoung’s hair. “Tell me about yourself.”</p><p>“He works as a waiter at Jb’s restaurant. Apparently has a thing about washing clothes the ‘correct’ way, if Jackson is to be believed.” Yugyeom supplied while Jinyoung tried to get himself under control. The tears still welled up but the full body sobs finally stopped. Something had made his grandmother grin. “What?”</p><p>“Your parents owned a laundromat didn’t they?” Something made Jinyoung stiffen, eyes going wide. “Or you lived close to one that fascinated you for reasons you couldn’t understand?” Yugyeom watched in confusion as a hundred different emotions washed over his face.“Banshees are seen on battlefields washing the armor of those about to die. Banshees are rare, at least on this side of the world, but they have always talked about washing clothes as a way to ease the compulsions.” </p><p>Yugyeom kissed more tears away. “Going to hospitals must be hard on you.” He was already trying to figure out ways he could help the man.</p><p>“I wanted to be a nurse.” Jinyoung managed in a small voice.</p><p>“But anytime you got close to a hospital you began to cry.” His grandmother smiled sadly. “Nursing homes too?” Jinyoung nodded miserably. </p><p>Yugyeom hadn’t thought about what it must be like to have that kind of uncontrollable visceral reaction, and how terrifying it must have been. Yugyeom had at least known what he was when he began seeing things other people didn’t. He had people who understood and could teach him what he was and how to control things. Jinyoung had not been so lucky.</p><p>“I was diagnosed with depression and OCD when I was younger.” Jinyoung leaned into Yugyeom’s touch. “The therapists that didn’t think I was lying tried all kinds of medicines.” Yugyeom shot a glance at his grandmother but the woman was still only focused on the banshee. “I’d go places and burst into tears and the need to clean the linens would drive me nearly insane. I dropped out in less than a year.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have gone away.” Yugyeom pressed close again. Yugyeom ached to kiss away the tears that fell. “I know you don’t want to hear that, but it would have only gotten worse.”</p><p>“It’s time.” Yugyeom felt a spike of fear at Jinyoung’s renewed sobs. “It’s okay little Gyeomie. This is the natural cycle.” The woman stood up kissing them both on the head with a soft smile. “Take care of each other.”</p><p>“Grandma, no.” Yugyeom felt his own tears well up.</p><p>“If you need me, you know where to look.” Yugyeom scrambled to his feet to hug her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung whispered, brushing more tears away.</p><p>“You do not bring death.” His grandmother held her arm open and Jinyoung moved to be brought in the embrace. “You simply feel it before others. You give tears for those who may have no one else to mourn them.” Jinyoung’s shoulders shook. “People who fear death are simply afraid of the unknown. I’m quite ready for a new adventure.”</p><p>With a wide yawn his grandmother retreated to the house leaving Yugyeom clinging to Jinyoung. It didn’t take long, maybe fifteen minutes before Yugyeom felt her flicker like a candle in the wind. Then suddenly the magic around the house shifted, a jar on the floor next to them cracked up the side before shattering and a breath escaped the house.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>Yugyeom had never been much of a crier, but now he wept. When they would announce to the town, he wouldn’t be able to cry. Not with so many people watching him. But at his home with Jinyoung holding him, Yugyeom let himself grieve. </p><p>“I gotta...we-”</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything right now.” Jinyoung held him tighter, a thumb brushing against the base of his neck. “Let everyone else handle things.”</p><p>Yugyeom almost loved him for that. For not making him take charge when so many people had done so all his life. Even being the youngest of his family, his magic had placed him as the next head of house. With that title came all the responsibilities that sat on his shoulders like a heavy mantle that could not be taken off.</p><p>“Can I stay with you for a few days?” Yugyeom eyed the shattered glass scattered on the wooden deck.  “After we do the funerary rites. Please let me stay with you.” Yugyeom knew, logically, he should stay. His parents would be devastated. But he needed to be away from the house.</p><p>He wanted to be with Jinyoung.</p><p>“Of course.” Jinyoung brushed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll send Jackson off to Mark and Jaebum’s place.” The unspoken so we can be <i>alone</i> made Yugyeom blush under the spotty red of his face. “Do you need me to stay while you do the rites?”</p><p>“You don’t believe in magic.”</p><p>“I don’t. Not yet.” Yugyeom nearly huffed but Jinyoung kissed the top of his head again. “But what I believe doesn’t matter. If you need me, I’ll be here for you.”</p><p>And if that didn’t make Yugyeom fall the rest of the way in love. Jinyoung, a man who didn’t ever waver on his stance about magic or magical things, was willing to help with funerary rights just because Yugyeom might need him. Ducking down, Yugyeom placed the softest of kisses against his lips. He nearly cried again when those lips kissed him back.</p><p>“If you stay during the rites, you’ll be counted as family.”</p><p>“Is this your terrible way of asking me to marry you?” Jinyoung didn’t look anxious, but he didn’t look comfortable either.</p><p>“Didn’t you know? We’re already married.” Yugyeom managed to scrape together a smile. It was a joke of course. Yugyeom would never trap Jinyoung like that.</p><p>“You could have at least told me so I could have gotten you a ring.” A small laugh escaped Jinyoung. “What do you need from me?”</p><p>“It’ll be weird for you.” Yugyeom tried again but Jinyoung waited. “It’ll take all night.”</p><p>“I have it on good authority that Jackson is staying the night again at Mark and Jaebum’s place. I won’t be missed.” Jinyoung had gotten a text from Jackson after the diner closed that he wanted to talk with Mark and Jb. Probably the talk they should have had <i>before</i> they slept together, but their friends were adults and could make their own choices. Yugyeom hoped that they were giving Jackson a few reasons to stay. “If you don’t want me to stay, or if I’m not allowed, that’s okay. But don’t think that ‘weird’ is going to scare me off. Everything about this town is weird. I can deal with weird, if that’s what you need.”</p><p>Yugyeom wanted him to stay. He wanted to adorn him in the veils and beads of his family while they wafted incense during prayers. Funerary rites, at least for his family, were a family only affair. Mostly, because it showed them as vulnerable which could be dangerous. Their standing in the town was predicated on them being respected by the Others and the Others rarely grieved their own. But he could be vulnerable around Jinyoung. And maybe, if Jinyoung saw him as more than just a ticksy brat, then they could get more than one step forward.</p><p>“You won’t have to worry about the prayers. But you’ll have to wear a veil and prayer beads.” Yugyeom tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. “You’ll...you’ll really stay?”</p><p>Jinyoung cradled his face, lips brushing against both of his eyes then down his nose and finally pressing against his lips. Part of him hated that it took something like this to bring them together. That in a few short moments, he would have to leave the warmth of Jinyoung’s arms to attend to the shell that held his beloved grandmother.</p><p>“Yugyeom. It’s time.” In the doorway, his mother stood straight back. Years and years of being the head of the Kim household had trained her to not show emotions in front of non-family. “Mister Park -”</p><p>“Jinyoung will be doing the funerary rights with us.” Yugyeom quickly cut her off. He didn’t want to face the rites alone. “He is a banshee. As customs dictate that we-”</p><p>“You don’t have to do all that Yugyeom.” His mother beckoned them inside, shoulders slumping. With the need to wear a mask gone, his mother looked as gutted as he felt. “Come inside. We have prepared the space. Jinyoung can sit with Eiugyeom and your father.”</p><p>Kissing Jinyoung a final time, they went inside the house. With numb hands, Yugyeom dressed them both in waiting funerary attire. As he put each item on he explained their importance. Black robes, for mourning. Beads of bone, wood, seeds, and blown glass, all for prayer. Dipping his first finger in a tin, Yugyeom painted his lips with the red tint and just as his mother had done to his father, and his brother to his wife, Yugyeom kissed Jinyoung to transfer the tint. </p><p>“The sharing of blood and breath are important.” Yugyeom dipped his middle finger in a second tin. “Open your mouth.” Jinyoung did so dutifully. Smearing the honey on his tongue, Yugyeom shared the honey with Jinyoung. “This honey was created by Chois from flowers deep in the woods that have never seen humans outside of the Choi family. It is sacred, and can only be used for funerary rites. The bees will follow the smell of the honey to guide the dead to the next life.” </p><p>Grabbing a sheer veil, Yugyeom placed it over them. It wasn’t a marriage, but it was close. Jinyoung would carry a spiritual mark that would tie them together. Jinyoung would be considered a Kim, for good or ill. While his parents looked concerned, the Others might revolt, but Eiugyeom looked pleased.</p><p>“Blood of our blood.” The words curled around them. “Bone of our bone.” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide as thin strings of magic began to weave between them. “I bring you into our family. I bring you into our blood. I make you ours. I make you mine.”</p><p>“I love you.” Yugyeom blinked at the whispered words. Tears threatened to fall again but he couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed across his lips. “I’ve been yours since the first day at the market.”</p><p>“Is this your terrible way of asking to marry me?” Yugyeom whispered back. He knew the family was waiting, all of their eyes on them. Including his grandparents who hung in the corner beaming happily.</p><p>“Do your rites. I’ll be just a step away.”</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom was exhausted by the time the sun rose. The rites had taken all night, per usual. Prayers were spoken, food and good soju were offered in libation to the ancestors and his grandmother. Occasionally, he would look back at Jinyoung to see how the banshee was doing. Sometimes, Jinyoung would be weeping silently as hungry ghosts pressed close to drink the tears before fading away. His grandmother had been right. The banshee’s crying seemed to soothe those who had been unable to receive rites at their death, or had no family that would honor them. When Jinyoung wasn’t crying, he was dutifully saying the mantras that Eiugyeom was teaching him on the fly. Jinyoung’s attention to detail and ability to adapt would suit him well if he ever decided to dabble in magic. Yugyeom could see the distinct threads that were now weaving around him like thin spider silk.</p><p>“Go home with him.” Yugyeom would have laughed that his mother was sending him to another boy’s home with a clear understanding of what was going to happen after they had a power nap. “You will face consequences for this Yugyeom. Many of the Others will be upset that you have made him kin.”</p><p>“They’ll be more upset if they open their stupid mouths and don’t get an invite to the handfasting.” Yugyeom and his mother stared a moment then shared a small laugh. He was grateful that he could make her smile after such a bad day. “Are you sure you don’t need me here mama?”</p><p>“No Gyeomie.” The hand on his face was warm and a ringed finger brushed a stray tear away. “I will have the Chois come in the morning and we will go to the grove. You have done your part, go be comforted and grieve while you can.”</p><p>*</p><p>Yugyeom, despite being friends with Jinyoung for two years, had never been to his apartment. Now, he was crying in the middle of the living room while Jinyoung made them tea. It wasn’t uncommon, post ritual hangovers were always terrible. Coupled with the fact that his heart was catching up to the knowledge that his grandma really wasn’t coming back, he would be struggling for some time.</p><p>“Here.” A chipped china cup was held out to him.</p><p>“Lavender and honey.” Yugyeom breathed in the steam. “Jackson’s?”</p><p>“Mine.” Jinyoung raised his own chipped glass, a heart heavy smile on his own lips. “Jackson likes green teas. This is your tea blend.”</p><p>“My famil-”</p><p>“No.” Jinyoung spoke seriously. “This is <i>your</i> tea blend. The one you made last year during the first harvest when everyone was having trouble sleeping.” Yugyeom remembered. The energy from the first harvest often made it hard for people to sleep. There was so much energy and so many things to do that it would be impossible for anyone, even stubborn Jinyoung, to sleep without an aide. “This is the last little bit. I guess you’ll have to make me some more.”</p><p>“When my magic refills.” Yugyeom didn’t want to go into how the rites had bled him dry. Or that he would be at magical <b>E</b> until at least the end of the week.</p><p>“I can wait.” The easiness of the answer made his heart thud heavily in his chest. “Drink your tea and we can lay down.”</p><p>“In your bed?”</p><p>“Unless you want to lay down somewhere else.”</p><p>“Will you be there?”</p><p>“Unless you want me to lay somewhere else.”</p><p>“I can’t sleep alone. My….” Yugyeom glared at his reflection in the tea. “My head gets bad. If left alone, I can’t sleep for more than a few hours at a time.”</p><p>Yugyeom took Jinyoung for a three piece pajama kind of man. Unless he was working out, Jinyoung was affronting all the gods by keeping himself layered in clothes. Instead, Yugyeom found that Jinyoung slept in a pair of soft sleep pants and, blessedly, nothing else. No one could blame him for being too distracted to change and it seemed that Jinyoung got no small pleasure for making him gape like a fish.</p><p>“It is a <i>travesty</i> that you don’t walk around half naked with Jackson.” Yugyeom finally managed to scoop his brains back into his head. “Like, Greek tragedy levels.”</p><p>“Yes, but how many of your spells would have blown up if I did?” Jinyoung crawled onto the bed. “You’d owe Jiho an apology.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t owe him shit.” Yugyeom huffed but smiled as he crawled onto the bed next to him. “He was being intentionally oblivious. I have been very clearly trying to engage you in gay chicken.”</p><p>“And losing when you do.”</p><p>“I’m a very bad gay chicken.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re cute and that makes up for it.” Jinyoung kissed him again, the red tint still on his lips. It gave Yugyeom a deep sense of gratification to see it. “Close your eyes.” </p><p>*</p><p>Yugyeom was grateful he didn’t dream when he slept. The exhaustion of the rites was enough to put him into a deep REM sleep that carried him through the morning, the afternoon and most of the night. By the time he cracked his eyes open the sky was already darkening again.</p><p>“Are you sure?” In the hallway Jinyoung whispered into his phone, face pulled into a frown. “How long has he been missing?” A few moments of silence. “No, Yugyeom hasn’t seen him. Yes I know, he’s...Jackson I’ve been with him since yesterday.”</p><p>Crawling out of bed Yugyeom stretched out, kissed Jinyoung and he walked past to the bathroom. When he returned, Jinyoung still listened to Jackson on the other end of the line, so Yugyeom took time to do a small meditation. Breathing deeply in, Yugyeom tapped into the roots of his magic and pulled the energy up. When he exhaled, the energy was pushed back down. In and out, energy moving like ocean currents from him.</p><p>“Hey.” Jinyoung returned to the room, hand dragging through his hair. “Jb is missing.”</p><p>“He’s what?” Yugyeom’s body went cold. There were Others that were less than enthused about Jaebum’s choices but none that Yugyeom ever thought would actually do something. “How long?”</p><p>“Since last night.” Jinyoung kept checking his silent phone for a sign from Jaebum they both knew they weren’t going to get. “Jackson and Mark are going to his mom’s tomorrow. Maybe he went there?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Yugyeom tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. He had <i>just</i> gotten Jinyoung to trust him and soon he would lose all of them. “Come to bed.”</p><p>“I’m not tired.” Jinyoung looked very much like he was going to go wandering around town. </p><p>If Jaebum was truly missing, the Others would no doubt blame Jinyoung. If his beloved banshee went out right now he would die. The Others had been looking for any kind of excuse to enact mob justice on Jinyoung.</p><p>“Jinyoung.” Yugyeom pulled off his shirt, shorts already pooled at his ankles. “Come to bed.”</p><p>“This is a ploy.” Jinyoung looked conflicted but didn’t pretend he wasn’t interested. “This isn’t just to keep me here is it?”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to get in your bed for two years.” Yugyeom laid himself out on the sheets wearing only his blush. “But yes. It is also to keep you here.”</p><p>Jinyoung glared at his phone, shoulders tense. Yugyeom wondered if he would ever be able to have something that wasn’t tainted by tragedy. He got kisses because his grandmother died. He got told he was loved during a funeral rite. Now, he couldn’t even have sex without having to use it as a way to keep Jinyoung from being torn apart. And if <i>he</i> thought it was bullshit, Yugyeom could only imagine how much it hurt Jinyoung.</p><p>“I meant it when I said I love you.” Jinyoung looked as wounded as he felt.</p><p>“I meant when I said that you are mine.” Yugyeom remembered the taste of honey and their shared breath. “Come to bed Jinyoung. Let me have you, just this once. Just for tonight, stop running and let me catch you.”</p><p>Yugyeom’s heart sank when Jinyoung walked out of the bedroom. He had known that it was a gamble weaponizing sex like he did. There had been plenty of people who had called him cruel for it in the past. Money, tobacco, sex, secrets. The four traditional payments had faded away with nearly all of the other magical families in the town but not his. Not the Kims. To keep the power, and the peace, they weren’t allowed to change even if Yugyeom hated it.</p><p>Yugyeom buried his face into the pillow in an attempt to not cry or scream. He wanted to refold time so that he could offer to cook dinner, or dance, or anything instead of sex to distract Jinyoung. This was worse than every other one of their setbacks. Yugyeom wasn’t sure he could salvage anything from this.</p><p>“I had to raid Jackson’s stash.” Jinyoung’s voice made Yugyeom jolt. Next to the bed the banshee dropped a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. “We’ll need to have a talk about this later. I don’t like secrets, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung cupped his cheek. “But right now, I’m going to fuck the brat out of you like I’ve been thinking about for two years.”</p><p>Rolling to his back, Yugyeom opened his legs so Jinyoung could crawl between them. There were things that Yugyeom was oathed to keep secret, he couldn’t tell Jinyoung even if they were married. But he couldn’t think about his magical obligations when Jinyoung licked into his mouth. Less, when slick fingers pressed into him and Yugyeom filled the air with moans.</p><p>“<i>Gods</i>.” Yugyeom arched up, one hand in Jinyoung’s hair as teeth sank into his skin, and the other digging his nails into his skin. “I’ve wanted you so bad Nyoungie.” Catching Jinyoung’s lips in a kiss, Yugyeom blindly searched for the strip of condoms.</p><p>“Promise me,” Jinyoung breathed against his lips. “Promise me that this isn’t just because of some magic thing. That you really feel something for me.”</p><p>Yugyeom met the mist filled eyes with his own. “I love you.”</p><p>Those words were worth more than a promise. Yugyeom had been half raised by several of the Others in town. He could promise the world but in a way where he wouldn’t ever have to actually do anything. Direct words, devoid of anything flowery or places for lies to hide, was what he owed Jinyoung after all the leaps of faith his lover had taken in the past 24 hours.</p><p>It had been ages since Yugyeom had gotten a proper fuck. For a long time it was all sweaty palmed boys in the locker rooms of his high school. Or awkward exchanges as payment from those who had no other ways they were willing to pay. The release of control made Yugyeom’s head feel like it was filled with nothing but air. Since his magic had manifested he had been given more and more responsibility. Yugyeom had been privy to things he should <i>not</i> have but had no choice. Even in sex he had always been the one to have to control the situation. But Jinyoung held him down, tongue fucking his mouth at the same slow place as the fingers opening him up. Jinyoung called him baby, and perfect, and kept whispering how much he loved him. </p><p>Just as Yugyeom had started to think foreplay would be as far as they would go, Jinyoung pressed into him. At some point, Jinyoung had managed to slip the condom on and it was a testament to how out of his own head Yugyeom was that he hadn’t even thought to double check before then.</p><p>“I’m going to take care of you baby.” Jinyoung started a slow, grinding pace. “Just lay there for me.” Yugyeom couldn’t do more if he wanted. Not with how thoroughly Jinyoung had been taking him apart. “God, you’re gorgeous.” The still stained lips pressed against his in a kiss.</p><p>Yugyeom tried to tuck his face into the pillow but each time he did Jinyoung would coax him back. He held his gaze with each word of praise and compliment so that there was no question who his lover was speaking to. No mumbles of other names like the high school boys. No shyness or shame like the payments. Just love and trust, and Yugyeom thought he must be as dumb as some of the old ladies said he was, because this should have scared him but it didn’t. Not when it was Jinyoung looking at him like that.</p><p>Flipping them, Yugyeom placed a hand on Jinyoung’s chest and began to roll his hips. Around the room Yugyeom could see magic starting to ripple out from where they were on the bed. His own magic was powerful, but as it mixed with Jinyoung’s latent magic it arced through the air like static. At a particularly pleasurable thrust, a crack of magic caught Jinyoung’s attention and Yugyeom watched his eyes widened.</p><p>“Does this always happen?” Jinyoung held his hips still.</p><p>“Never.” Yugyeom rocked, the burn of magic building under his skin matching the coil of want in his gut. Kissing Jinyoung hot and messy, Yugyeom moaned when Jinyong’s hips kicked up. “Only you, I promise. Just you.”</p><p>Even the few romps he had with an Other had never made his magic react like it was doing. But the part of him that was curious about <i>why</i> his magic was reacting like this was drowned out. Jinyoung held him tighter, fucked him harder, and when Yugyeom was thrown off the cliff into an orgasm the threads of their magic vibrated enough that it created a hum that echoed in the room. When Jinyoung came less than a minute later their magic wove together until it became a single strand.</p><p>*</p><p>Hours later, when Jinyoung had taken him apart another two times and dragged him through the shower, they laid on the bed. In the corner, the bed sheets lay crumpled next to the laundry basket. Yugyeom kept pulling Jinyoung down to him for kisses. He was half terrified that he would wake up and find out this was all a dream. Even with the thrum of Jinyoung’s magic anchored into his own, he couldn’t quite convince himself that it was real.</p><p>“So, magic.” Jinyoung brushed a thumb against his face. “The electricity thing was weird.”</p><p>“Thought weird wasn’t going to scare you off.” Yugyeom teased. Tricksy brat was in his nature, and at least now Jinyoung knew the truth of his feelings. “I did make you mine during the rites. It could have been the magic reacting and solidifying the claim.” Jinyoung arched an eyebrow but didn’t argue. “We are tied now. You can feel that right?”</p><p>“Will it...the...Others.” Yugyeom understood why Jinyoung was worried. Taeil and Jihoon had gotten so much shit when they had claimed Jaehyo. Even Jaebum had gotten into heated arguments over his marriage to Mark. Yugyeom would spend the rest of his life in defense of his choice. “Will they hurt you?”</p><p>“They might try.” It was hard not to lie or dodge the question. “They might also try to hurt you.”</p><p>“They can come for me, as long as they don’t hurt you.” Jinyoung’s arms tightened around him. “I’ll use my death magic powers.”</p><p>“You don’t even know how to use magic.” Yugyeom snorted but laughed. “It’ll be me protecting you.”</p><p>“My hero.” Jinyoung blew a raspberry against his cheek and Yugyeom laughed even as he tried to wiggle away. “Will you teach me how to use magic?”</p><p>“I’m not a fae, even if I talk like one.” Shimmying up, Yugyeom propped himself on his elbow. Combing his fingers through Jinyoung’s still damp hair, Yugyeom kissed his forehead. “But Jiho and Kyung might be able to help. I’ll talk to them when I go into town.”</p><p>“How long do I have to hide in my apartment?” Yugyeom gnawed on his bottom lip. Ideally, he would keep Jinyoung hidden until Jaebum was found. But he doubted his lover would go for that. “Jaehyo used to wear a necklace that marked him as Taeil and Jihoon’s right? Anything like that I could wear?”</p><p>“You want to wear my mark?” Yugyeom’s heart tripped over itself in his chest. It then fell down a flight of stairs when Jinyoung blushed but nodded. “It might not help.”</p><p>“I still want it.” Jinyoung brushed his thumb on Yugyeom’s abused bottom lip. Ducking down for a kiss, Yugyeom pushed down tears.</p><p>“Stay here.” Yugyeom slipped off the bed.</p><p>In the pile of his jewelry that he had dumped on the desk when they stumbled in after the funeral rites sat what he was looking for. The necklace hung from a thick but well worn leather cord. The pendant was a bead of blown glass holding a piece of citrine in the center that had been carefully carved to emulate a dandelion head. Yugyeom had spent two years creating the necklace and so it contained his blood, sweat, tears and his magic. It was custom in his family for them to make a piece of jewelry that would be given to their spouses - if they chose to marry. The necklace was more intimate than a ring, sex, or if Jinyoung had the ability to read his mind.</p><p>Returning to the bed, Yugyeom straddled Jinyoung’s lap. Carefully, he placed the necklace on his lover. It had been driven into him all his life to not put his mark on someone if he wasn’t absolutely sure. Part of him was surprised that he didn’t feel any trepidation giving it to him. Placing it on Jinyoung’s neck felt like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>“Does this mean we’re married?” Jinyoung rubbed his thumbs against Yugyeom’s hips.</p><p>“Not until you make me something.” Yugyeom touched the bead hovering just over Jinyoung’s heart. “Custom says you have to make me something.” Yugyeom wondered if Jinyoung would let him stitch sigils into his clothes to ward off the worst of the bullshit that was going to rain down on them. “When it gets ugly,” he cupped Jinyoung’s face and kissed him hard. “When they start to say vile things, I want you to know I don’t regret this. You did not force me to do this.” Another hard kiss. “I chose you, and you chose me. Nothing else matters.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say hi to us on Tumblr!<br/>https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/</p><p>hey kids we got a twitter:<br/>S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly<br/>K - https://twitter.com/BChannies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hard Realities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bambam had lived with Youngjae for years but his human still found ways to surprise him. Even if he hates it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are picking up :D - S</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Bambam hated humans, he just hated most of them. They were cruel, power hungry, and had no longer held regard for the natural world that couldn’t be turned into profit. At one time, when the world was still young, humans knew better than to go deep into the woods least of all for a party. Tales of creatures with hungry eyes and jagged teeth were enough to deter all but the most foolish and usually those fools met a terrible end. But as the years marched on and on, the forest shrank and with it the power of those that lived there until they were all husks of the magnificent creatures they once were.</p>
<p>Bambam had lived in his tree for five hundred years, deep in the heart of the woods alongside his siblings and other wood folk. The only humans he had ever seen were the Chois and the occasional too eager hiker that found their way into the heart of the woods. At least, until some kids from the city, too young and naive to know to fear the trees strayed into the heart of the woods. The fae that lived there had tried to dissuade them, the Chois tried to have them dragged out, even the Kims had come demanding they leave. Instead, the city children went out in the dark of the night and had a party that quickly spiraled out of hand until everything was fire and pain.</p>
<p>Even now, Bambam didn’t know how long the fire had gone on for. All his mind was on trying to survive the waves and waves of pain until finally it stopped. All his kin, both fae and plant and animal were dead or scattered to the far corners. Half mad, Bambam had dragged himself through the underbrush for days until he found a garden next to a little house. He would find out later that it was Youngjae who buried him in rich soil and brought fresh water every day until he was finally healed enough to regain consciousness. The baby Choi who always have him time and space and understanding even when Bambam had hated him for the sins of the world.</p>
<p>Over time Bambam came to consider Youngjae as his human, as important to him as the leaves on his tree had been. If Bambam was one to believe in reckless things like humans did, he would think that Youngjae was his soulmate. Which was laughable considering the fae’s concepts of soul were different, more so considering he was a child of the forest mother. Yet, his magic had been able to adapt enough to save him during the fire. So sometimes, not that he would ever admit it, Bambam held Youngjae in his arms and pretended that he was born defective so he could be with his human.</p>
<p>Other times, Bambam would curse himself and the entirety of humanity to the cold realm for the sheer amount of irritation they caused him. Like when they got the call from an incredibly panicked Mark and Jackson that Jaebum had gone missing. In all the years that Bambam had known Jaebum, not once had he ever had the impression the half-selkie would ever act on his wanderlust, not with his mom staunchly refusing to leave the town. Once Mark had returned from America, Jaebum had planted roots so deep that it was insulting that some of Bambam’s fellow Others thought he just up and left.</p>
<p>“Any thoughts?” Youngjae asked as he drove their rusted out pickup truck down the winding roads into the woods. “Not too many people would be brave enough to snatch Jaebum, not when he’s one of the few under the Kim’s direct protection.”</p>
<p>“The power of the Kims is over exaggerated.” Bambam’s eyes shined the same way the headlights did, yellow and eerie. </p>
<p>Once, his eyes had been an unnatural green, changing only with the leaves on his tree as the seasons took their due. After the fire though, when he returned to the forest his eyes were the color of the fire that nearly took his life.</p>
<p>“You say that, but people still defer to them.” Bambam sighed tiredly, a small headache building as they approached the heart of the forest. Youngjae was generally more accepting that things were just Different for the Others. But his human had grown up in the Kim’s shadow, like every other witch family still in the town.</p>
<p>“They are powerful, but not enough that if one of the clans decided to kill them they would be able to fight and survive.” It was something that Bambam frequently worried about.</p>
<p>Even before Yugyeom had taken to openly siding with a death fae the balance had been slipping for several decades. The Others had been subtly pushing the limits at what they could and could not do and like all humans, the Kims were too lenient. Small concessions here, an apology there. The selkie clan in particular had been testing their boundaries since the sirens had turned human.</p>
<p>“They’re going to kill Jingyoung.” Youngjae pulled into the little gravel parking spot at the base of the ranger tower. The tower had been built in the heart of the woods after the fire. The official reasoning was that it allowed them to keep a better eye on things. The unofficial reason was that the Chois had been doing an incredible amount of magical and horticultural work to restore the woods and it often left them weak and in need of a place to rest. “What are we going to do about it?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have t-” Bambam hissed at the pinch to his ribs. Youngjae stared at him from the driver side of the truck, eyes less and less human the longer they stayed together. There was too much knowledge and fierceness behind what used to be soft eyes. “You have an idea.”</p>
<p>“I do.” Youngjae’s eyes fixed onto something in the treeline. “The mountain fae want Jinyoung, right?” Bambam already hated where this was going. “And the Kim’s have been losing ground.” </p>
<p>Youngjae leaned against the truck, eyes never breaking eye contact. Around them the forest was quiet, no birds or bugs or crickets filled the air. It was unnatural, they were too deep into the woods for this kind of quiet and Youngjae was a known human to the trees. Where there should have been at least a few Others coming out to greet them, Bambam couldn’t even feel the plants.</p>
<p>“Youngjae?” Something cold filled Bambam’s chest at the sudden silence. “What did you do?”</p>
<p>“We can’t save Jaebum without help.” To Bambam’s horror, Youngjae pulled his ceremonial knife out from  his bag. “Even if the Kims are losing power they still hold themselves neutral and will be useless.” Despite the coolness of the words Bambam could see the slight tremble of Youngjae’s hand. “I won’t lose my best friend to whatever bullshit is going on.”</p>
<p>“We don’t even know who took him.”</p>
<p>“Jaebum has been missing two days now.” On the ground Youngjae began to arrange his items. Some were things he recognized as offerings for a ritual, and others Bambam assumed were for the ritual itself. “He’s not dead, Mark would have felt it, and if he was being held hostage by anyone who wanted something then Mark would have gotten something by now.” Bambam truly hated that the line of logic this was following. “Who can you think of that would take Jaebum and want to keep him.”</p>
<p>“The selkie clan doesn’t take in half breeds.” Bambam knew Jaebum’s grandmother in passing. The woman was belligerent yes, but not stupid. Taking someone as central to the town as Jaebum was madness.</p>
<p>“You said yourself the selkie clan has been testing their boundaries.” The green witch held a crystal bowl of water into the moonlight inspecting it. “It’s only a matter of time until Mark figures it out and when he does, he’ll go running into the water. It’ll be suicide.”</p>
<p>Bambam’s stomach knotted in anxiety. If Mark went into the water a one man army then it was likely that Jackson and Jinyoung would too. The loss would not only hurt him and Youngjae but it would devastate Yugyeom. Even during the years he hated humans, Bambam was never able to hate Yugyeom. The witch has been his best friend since Yugyeom was old enough to go with the Chois into the heart of the woods.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Bambam watched as Youngjae used the tip of a bruin to prick his finger and three fat drops of blood fell into the bowl of water.</p>
<p>“The guardian is old, she weakens more every year.” Youngjae’s hands shook again but did not stop their movements. A circle was drawn, crystals thrumming with magic pulsating where Youngjae used blood to draw sigils on their surfaces. “To bring the town back to balance there has to be new blood. Yugyeom will inherit the land, Jaebum whether he wants to or not will inherit the sea.”</p>
<p>“And you’ll inherit the forest.”</p>
<p>“I traded my future to save you.” Youngjae finally looked up at him with a sad smile. “My brother will inherit the family name and all that. I’ll get to watch his family live and their families live an-” Tears burned Bambam’s eyes just as tears lined Youngjae’s. “It is an honor and a duty to do this. One I accept without coercion, reservation, or regret.”</p>
<p>They’d live until they were killed or got so old someone would take their place. It made sense why Youngjae had been so desperate to heal his tree and why he had poured so much of his blood and magic into returning Bambam’s magic. To live longer than everyone and everything you love was a terrifying future now that Bambam had lived among humans and had someone to lose. He had never planned to outlive Youngjae by more than a few minutes, just as Jaebum had never planned to outlive Mark. Which of course left poor Jinyoung who would never recover from Yugyeom’s death when the witch would inevitably pass. All of them were tied to creatures that lived less than a blink of an eye and yet Bambam couldn’t stomach the idea of living a day without them.</p>
<p>From the trees, the Others began to filter out. Some willowy and beautiful by human standards, some not. His siblings stood close by, both his brother and sister’s skins were covered in bark, their hair a thick mass of moss and fine vines. He had been stripped bare by the fire for so long that he had forgotten what he looked like before. Deeper in the trees were the Old ones, those who straddled the line of creature and god.</p>
<p>Finally, the guardian stepped out of the trees. Kipine, as old as the forest itself, the last of her kind and tired. Bambam could see the stoop to her once straight spine, the soft black fur streaked with white and how spidery her wings had become. The antlers that adorned her head were cracked but the endless black eyes stared at them unblinkingly.</p>
<p>“Hello little one.” The guardian voice was as smooth as the water’s surface. “You are here to pay your debt to the woods.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Youngjae motioned to the ritual circle that the witch made while Bambam had been distracted. All at once Bambam realized that they had not come to strike a deal with the guardian. Youngjae had come to the heart of the wood to <i>become</i> the guardian. “I am ready.”</p>
<p>The guardian laid herself in the middle of the circle that Youngjae had created. Unrushed, as if they had until the fall of the world to do so, Youngjae performed the ritual that would pass her magic to him. His not-human, sang prayers, chanted words that were so old the trees around them no longer knew their meaning while incense and resin smouldered in small burners. With each pass made around the circle and the proper offerings given, Bambam could see the magic transferring to the witch. Threads of fate snapped off like a tightly wound guitar string and severed any other futures that they might have had including the one Youngjae had seen in the diner. In their place the forest wrapped around the witch, stitching him into itself. If the itching in his own body was anything to go by, the forest was reclaiming him too. Not in the way it had when he was a dryad, he could never be one again. Just like Youngjae, he was something new.</p>
<p>Thrice, and thrice again Youngjae went through the ritual. Each time he restarted the pull of magic got stronger and the guardian faded more and more. When Youngjae finally ended the rite, nothing of the guardian remained save for a skeleton and a mask of twisted, burnt wood. Wood that Bambam realized was <i>his</i>. Youngjae’s mask that he would don when interacting with Others and humans as the guardian was made from his tree. Just another way they would be connected in their new life.</p>
<p>“Tell the children of the mountain that they are to come speak to me before going into the town.” Youngjae spoke to the crowd, it was clear his body was struggling to keep itself together while the magic integrated. Bambam suspected the only reason it hadn’t killed him yet was because his body was used to changing forms, adjusting its magic to suit the need at hand.</p>
<p>Retreating to the ranger station, Bambam gathered Youngjae into his arms on the small but comfortable bed that had been brought in when the station had been built. Bambam held the witch through the worst of the transformation, through the splits in skin and cracking of bone as the humanness was ripped from his very marrow so he could be remade by the magic. Singing softly, Bambam did the only thing he could. He told Youngjae about how he was born, wide eyed and curious from the first bloom of his tree. How the forest mother had buried him deep, deep into the soil so that he had been born a millennia after his siblings and the baby of the woods until the next generation had sprouted up from the thick black soil. Bambam kissed and sang and promised the stars in the sky so long as Youngjae lived, just lived. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next day Bambam awoke to the sun streaming in through the wide windows of the ranger station building that no doubt would eventually become their home. On the bed Youngjae lay seemingly no different than he had been the night before: soft black hair, calloused hands with dirt forever stuck under his fingernails. Past that though, it was clear Youngjae was now something else. He felt older, heavier and all at once Bambam resented it.</p>
<p>Bambam never asked for Youngjae to give up his future like this, for him to lose everything. Moreso, he hadn’t even <i>known</i> about the blood debt that saved his life. It threw all the stupid romantic notions he had about them out the window and left him feeling raw. Stupid shit like fate was human foolishness and he should have known better.</p>
<p>“He really did it huh.” In the doorway Jiwoo stood, the other three members of her pack stood outside with food and water. The wolf pack that had been the previous guardian’s eyes and ears in the woods would now serve Youngjae. “Don’t look so sour. He was promised to the forest the day he was born.” Bambam’s jaw dropped, any nasty retort that had been on his tongue died. “I’m sure you never asked, but his mother had come mid pregnancy when she began to bleed and the guardian saved him on the condition that he would take her place.” </p>
<p>“He sai-”</p>
<p>“Don’t be dense Bambam.” Jiwoo moved aside so Somin and Matthew could begin cooking the meat. “Youngjae hadn’t known about that debt until he had gone to Her looking for a way to save you, and no self respecting fae would have passed on double insurance that a promise would be fulfilled. Especially since she knew she was dying. Don’t dismiss his willingness to sacrifice himself just because it wasn’t purely human foolishness.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that.” The Kard pack were werewolves, maybe they wouldn’t think he was stupid. “Is….I thought maybe…I had thought maybe I had been born wrong and...” The words died out but they seemed to understand anyway.</p>
<p>“Do you think that it was pure happenstance that you wandered through a few <i>thousand</i> acres and ended up at the feet of arguably the only person who had the skills and the knowledge to save you?” Jseph asked from where he leaned against the table. “Not even the Kims had known what to do when he had gone to them.”</p>
<p>That made him pause, a whole new world opening to him. He couldn’t explain <i>why</i> he had taken the route through the forest that he had. Most had tried to flee to the river to put the flames out but he had trudged his way, his body a smoldering ember, in a straight line until he reached Youngjae. The wave of relief at the prospect that his stupid fantasy may have creedence was proof he had spent too much time with humans. The pack was kind enough not to mention it.</p>
<p>Even with food being cooked and the Kard pack hanging around, Youngjae had slept until noon. The sun had reached its highest point when the newly made guardian came into the meeting area and poured himself into Bambam’s lap. Jiwoo and Somin were still marking places on the map hanging on the wall. Places that Youngjae would need to go to and introduce himself as the new guardian. None of them were foolish enough to think that it would go smoothly, there would be a world of fallout that a human had taken the place of Her but most of the forest loved Youngjae. If the Old Ones had not stepped in to either kill him or deny Her from transferring the power, Bambam didn’t think the rest of the wood folk would give much pushback. </p>
<p>“We need to head back into town.” Youngjae mumbled around a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“We got a call from one of our friends.” Matthew pulled up his phone to show them a picture. “Looks like Yugyeom and Jinyoung got hitched.”</p>
<p>On the phone screen was a picture of the two sitting in what Bambam assumed was a booth at Sunrise. They looked happy, Jinyoung with Yugyeom’s mark hanging from his neck as if they were daring someone to do something. Which was a gamble considering how tense the Others in the town already were. Some had still been hoping that they could drive the death fae out of the town but that was now publicly shot to shit. Jinyoung would never leave without Yugyeom and Yugyeom’s magic wouldn’t allow him to leave.</p>
<p>“And they didn’t invite us.” Youngjae stood, swayed a moment, then reoriented himself. “This is worse than the first time I changed back from being a cat.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Waiting for them at Sunrise was their small group. Mark sat looking pitiful, eyes puffed red and Jackson hovering close until finally caving and sitting on Mark’s lap. Bambam nearly pitied the humans for the world they had been drawn to, just as surely as Bambam himself had been ejected from the forest.</p>
<p>It was well documented that no one in this town ever came in by accident since it had been founded. The original nomad tribe that had settled in the area had deeply seeded the wards and protections into the Earth since they shared space with the Others that lived in the trees. Each person that had come from the outside had been drawn for a specific purpose even if it took years for that purpose to show itself.</p>
<p>Mark had come as a child and then returned as a man for Jaebum. Kyung had been drawn first to Jiho’s magic, and then stayed for the witch himself. Jaehyo had been drawn to Taeil and Jihoon and with him brought Jinyoung and then later Jackson. Jooheon had come freeing Changkyun from not only the selkie clan but a repeat of fates that selkies were bound to. Changkyun willingly giving himself to a human validated the sirens giving up their immortality for Kihyun.</p>
<p>There were too many strings connecting for it to not be a web that was created to intentionally bring people what they needed.</p>
<p>Which of course was how the next head of the Kim family sat on the lap of a banshee, both of them forgetting from time to time that there were other people in the room. There was not a person in the town Yugyeom could have ever been with that his best friend wouldn’t spend his life doubting if they actually loved him. That someone wasn’t trying to use him for a social climb or because he was powerful. The opposite side of that was no one in the town would have accepted an outsider marrying into the Kim line so whoever it was would need to be able to protect themselves. A banshee who knew how to use their scream could wipe out the whole town with a simple breath. Jinyoung wouldn’t, he was too good of a person, but the possibility is why so many Others gave him a wide berth</p>
<p>“So, Jb is still missing huh.” Bambam pulled Youngjae onto his lap. Already Others outside the diner were stopping and staring at them. “Ha-”</p>
<p>“When are you taking over your grandma’s position Yugyeom?” Youngjae cut across the Bambam’s words.</p>
<p>“What….” The youngest Kim tensed looking stricken. “Why does tha…” For the first time Yugyeom really looked at the two of them. “What did you <i>do</i>.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it said in Yugyeom’s generally calm voice.</p>
<p>“I paid a debt.” Youngjae inclined his chin. Technically, Youngjae now held more power than Yugyeom and Yugyeom would have to defer to Youngjae for matters. It was a change that most witch families had wet dreams about being in but Youngjae just sounded tired. “Don’t dodge my question.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have waited?” Yugyeom stood up, starting to pace. “They’re already threatening to hurt Jinyoung. They’ll think <i>he</i> killed her too.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t your problem to worry about, it's mine. Stop dodging my question.” Bambam hid his face in Youngjae’s shoulder to hide his smile. It wasn’t often Youngjae lost his temper, but when he did Bambam couldn’t help but find it adorable.</p>
<p>“Next fucking full moon.” Yugyeom looked like he wanted to throw the cup in his hand.</p>
<p>That….was not ideal. The next full moon wasn’t for another two weeks, and they were already running out of time. The shock of the Others would not last that long, nor would the selkie clan stay in harbor for that long. At least, not without being forced to.</p>
<p>“Can I ask why any of this matters?” Jackson held Mark’s face into his neck while Mark no doubt cried. Their friend was an easy crier to begin with but anyone could see that he was truly heartbroken and afraid. “I’m sick of being out of the loop.”</p>
<p>“I owed a blood debt to the guardian of the forest. She died, and as payment I’m the new guardian.” Youngjae’s calm was so convincing that if Bambam wasn’t holding him, he would think that Youngjae was as confident as he sounded. As it was, the new guardian was shaking ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Naturally, Jackson’s first look was that of disbelief. Something incredulous and mean that slowly bled out until it ended in a pensive look. A look shared by Jinyoung who was squinting as if it would make him suddenly able to see something different about them. Bambam didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would take years of training to be able to see like them.</p>
<p>“Do you know where Jb is?” Jackson’s eyes flitted to the crowd gathering outside to stare.</p>
<p>“I have a suspicion.” Not technically a lie. They had not confirmed personally that Jaebum was down at the beach with the other selkies. It was still a lie by omission though, and it pissed off the others in the room. “I can’t take sides anymore, but Mark you are missing an incredibly obvious sign.”</p>
<p>“Get out.” Mark hadn’t spoken the words, Jackson did. “Leave, now. If you’re not going to be helpful then fuck off.”</p>
<p>Bambam didn’t like the situation anymore than he had liked the fact that Youngjae had taken over the guardian role. It would only devastate Mark and Jackson further when they realized that Yugyeom would be unable to help them. Asking Changkyun or Wonho to go near the water while the current selkie alpha was in charge was dangerous. The man wanted to by turns drown them and force them into skins.</p>
<p>That did give Bambam an idea though. Jinyoung, Jackson, and Mark would need all the help they could get and maybe the sirens knew someone who could help them when they finally figured out the only logical place Jaebum could be. An idea that it seemed Youngjae shared since they climbed in the truck and immediately began to drive towards the beach house where Kihyun and his partners lived.</p>
<p>It was a gamble, but it was the only dice they had left to throw.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say hi to us on Tumblr!<br/>https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>hey kids we got a twitter:<br/>S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly<br/>K - https://twitter.com/BChannies</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hi to us on Tumblr!<br/>https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>hey kids we got a twitter:<br/>S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly<br/>K - https://twitter.com/BChannies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>